


Queen of Wands

by Gothabilly13



Series: Anywhere, Anytime [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, F/M, Genderswap, Het and Slash, Language, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothabilly13/pseuds/Gothabilly13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy seeks to be everything for Logan and the Gypsy at the carnival is there to help. The Cajun gets more then he bargained for and struggles to resolve it. Logan struggles to understand what is happening to his Cajun lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Offshoot from my second part in "Anywhere Anytime' PWP Series 'Step Right Up'. This is an AU side trip. It helps to read the other fic Step Right Up first but it's not absolutely necessary.
> 
> Feedback would be most appreciated and loved like a childhood teddy.
> 
> Not beta'd so mistakes are mine alone
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_"How bout we get our fortune's told and den go home?" he suggested. Logan eyed the kooky sign and shrugged._

_"If ya want to throw away yer money, Cajun that's fine with me." he said and looped his arm around his boy._

_"But my fortune already came in." he added and kissed Remy's cheek._

 

Remy tugged at Logan's arm.

"C'mon, humor dis Cajun." he said, laughing musically as they moved to the vardo's door. Stepping up and pushing the beaded curtain aside, Remy was startled when a low female voice called to them.

"Come in, Seekers. You have questions, Fortuna has answers." she said as they moved into the close space and their keen eyes adjusted to the dim candle light.

She was a small birdlike woman swathed in scarves and glittering fabrics. She beckoned them closer to her table. The surface was simple with a bright cloth and a deck of worn cards.

Her eyes were so dark, they looked black as she scanned them both. Remy felt something brush his shields.

'Psy.' he thought to himself. It made sense, there were real mutants in the sideshow why not the fortune teller as well? Smiling wide and giving a pulse of charm, Remy sat in on of the chairs before the table. He tugged at Logan's sleeve, urging him to take the other.

The feral was staring at the woman with slit eyes and flaring nostrils. The heavy perfume of incense was tickling his nose. He didn't like that she had probed his own shields, nor the fact that his Cajun had pushed the charm on her.

The woman laughed dryly and shook her finger at the lanky boy.

"Oh no you don't, Casanova. I know very well you only got eyes for the immortal at your side." she said making the Cajun gasp slightly and Logan growl.

"Easy, my feral friend, I mean no harm." she smiled, showing the flash of silver capped teeth. Her bejeweled hands motioned to the cards, indicating Remy should pick them up.

"You know what to do with those, I believe." she smirked and leaned back in her chair. A thoughtful look came over her face as she picked up the feelings flowing from the two men before her. Being a mutant with both empathy and telepathy and a magic user, she got a lot more from them then they would have thought.

Remy shuffled the thick deck of large cards with a sly look on his face. He was entertained by this little meeting and was curious to see what she would say. Once the cards were well shuffled, he set the deck down.

Fortuna took them up and turned the first card over and pondered for a few moments. 

The Two of Cups. It had an image of two people standing face to face with a golden chalice between them. A bright angelic light shown from the cup and surrounded the pain in a halo.

"What the two of you share goes beyond the physical. This is a bond of the heart and soul. Pure love." her soft voice filled the small wagon and held the two men's attention. 

The pulse of love between the two men strengthened and Remy blushed prettily.

She turned the next card and let them think on her words before continuing.

The Five of Coins. Two people dressed in rags struggled in the snow outside the stained glass window of a church,

The Gypsy let her gift spread out and collect more information. Her heart ached with the influx of emotions from the younger man.

"There is anxiety, fear of loss and loneliness." she said slowly. Remy's head came up and she could almost see the pulse of his red eyes behind the dark glasses. "Someone fears they are not worthy or enough." Her eyes narrowed as the pair reacted to her words. 

Logan snorted and crossed his arms over his wide chest. Remy shifted in his seat looking a little unnerved. Logan sniffed, scenting fear coming from his boy.

In Fortuna's mind's eye she saw the younger man sitting by a window, behind him the older man lay sleeping in bed. Remy looked out the window at falling rain and sighed deeply. 

She understood what he was feeling. The boy loved his partner more than anything in his world. He would give his life for the gruff but tender feral. But the Cajun worried that he wouldn't be enough. That some day the feral would find a better mate, one who could give him what his heart longed for. 

The boy knew what his lover wished for in quiet moments, he could feel it. Logan wanted a family. Children of his own. Something Remy could never give him.

She stroked her chin and turned another card. 

The Queen of Wands. A proud strong woman with bright red hair and a large wooden staff sat on a thrown made of flame. Around her a nimbus of fire and steam. 

Remy leaned forward and looked at the card. His heart thumped in his chest. He knew a little about the Tarot Cards. Mattie had read them often, letting the younger Remy watch and learn what she did. 

He knew enough to understand that the Queens meant females and the Wand folk were usually redheaded. His blood ran cold and he went a little pale. 

A redheaded woman Logan would choose for a mate. Only one name came to mind.

Jean Gray.

The thief's heart plummeted, he gasped a little and leaned away. He suddenly didn't want to be there anymore. Fortuna caught the change in the boy and so did Logan.

"What does that one mean?" Logan snapped. "Yer spookin the kid." his voice pitched to protective. Fortuna was not scared by him.

"The Queen of Wands, the Red Queen. She is ruled by the element of fire." Fortuna said and Remy made a strange noise that sounded like a swallowed sob. Queen of Fire sure sounded like The Phoenix to him. The Gypsy raised a hand. 

"She is about transformation and passion. But she doesn't have to mean a specific person. Just the lesson of allowing creativity and transformation into your life. Most often she indicates the seeker rather then someone they know." she tried to soothe the boy's rising fear. 

Suddenly a voice whispered to her and she smiled slowly. That was the perfect answer. 

Waving a hand at them, she got up from her chair and shuffled over to the cabinet behind her seat. Rummaging through the bottles and curiosities, she found what she was looking for. 

Logan picked up her murmured words but he didn't understand the language. There was a scent of ozone and herbs. The reader turned back to them and took her seat once more.

She reached out her hand and held a mojo bag made of red leather on a thin black cord.

"Take this." she said to Remy. "When you get home, take a shower and then put the bag around your neck so it lays against your skin. Sleep with it, wear it. Until it helps you resolve your worries." she said and nodded her head. Remy was hesitant to take it. Feeling foolish, he shook himself and took the charm bag. 

"Not sure dis ting gonna fix ol' Remy's problems but I try it, Mademoiselle." he said and looked at the strange item. Logan had reached his limit. He wasn't keen on all this mumbo jumbo but he didn't like the way her 'reading' had squashed his boy's good mood.

"Alright, ya had yer fun." he said and dropped a twenty on the table. "Come on, Darlin." he said getting up and pulling at his lover's sleeve.

Remy felt a little spacy and blinked as he followed his feral lover.

"Merci." he said to the woman and stepped down from the wagon. Pocketing the mojo, he slipped his arm in Logan's and pressed to his side.

"Dat was odd." he said. Logan grunted. Remy picked up on Logan's irritation. Affixing his carefree mask, he tried to regain the happy mood they'd had before. 

It wasn't easy.

*******

Remy stepped from the shower and reached for a towel. Rubbing it over his body, he walked into the suite he shared with Logan. The feral was doing his late night rounds before they turned in. 

Crossing the bedroom, Remy sat on the large bed and dried his hair. His gaze fell on his beads and leather cuff Logan had won for him at the carnival. 

He smiled softly and shifted tossed the towel on the chair by the bed. Logan would bitch about it later and the Cajun couldn't help but bait his lover. He liked the way it got his Wolvie's blood up.

Reaching for his duster, he searched for his smokes and found the mojo Fortuna had given him. Fingering the soft crimson leather, he noticed more about it in the brighter light of their bedroom. 

There were strange black symbols etched on the leather. Sniffing the bundle, Remy could detect an earthy floral scent and it made him sneeze. 

He knew Logan had been bothered by what the Gypsy said and told Remy not to pay the con-woman any mind. Still, the superstitious boy couldn't shake it off. 

He knew she had touched on something he really did fear. Something that had made him sit up many a night and stare into the dark. If this little trinket could help him come to terms with that fear, then the Cajun was all for it. 

Decided, the boy slipped the cord over his head and let the little leather satchel lay against his breast. It felt warm. 

Returning to his search for his smokes, the boy pondered what the mojo bag could do for him. He gave a little prayer to Papa Legba that the magic would work and help him be enough for his lover.

After finishing his smoke, the thief snuggled down in the bedding and waited for Logan to return.

A short time later the Canadian came back to their room, Moving quietly through the dark room, he sat on the edge of the bed and took off his boots. Standing up again, he stripped off his clothing and climbed into bed. Moving closer to the curled up Cajun, he slipped his arm around the boy's slender waist and pulled him closer. 

Breathing in the scent of his mate, he detected the smell of the mojo bag. Leaning over to look at the boy, he caught sight of the red bag. Shaking his head and snorting he laid back down. 

If it made the boy feel better then Logan would ignore it. He meant what he'd said to Remy. He didn't need to seek his fortune, it was right here in his arms.

Little did he know, he had a lot more then he thought he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Soft yellow light slanted through the part in the heavy drapes. Logan felt the warmth of the sun on his face. Making a low grunting sound, he turned his face into the long silk of his lover's hair. His hands tightened around his Cajun as he felt the stirrings of his morning erection when it slipped between the boy's rounded cheeks.

Remy shifted and pushed his little butt back out of reflex. Slowly blinking his eyes open, he purred and turned his head.

"G'mornin, Cher." he rasped as Logan's rubbing grew more intense. The feral let his hands drift to the boy's hips.

"Greetin's, Luv." he rumbled and licked at the long white neck. "Shift yer leg forward so I can get in that lil' ass." he growled. Remy shivered and moved his long leg.

The feral brought a pair of fingers up to the Cajun's lush lips.

"Suck." he husked in the delicate ear. Remy's lips opened and drew the digits in to lave them well with his tongue. Logan pressed his thigh to the back of the Cajun's, pushing it forward a little more. His thick cock brushed the tiny pucker, making the boy tremble. Smiling with a flash of fangs, the feral pulled his fingers from the warm mouth and circled a wet fingertip around the quivering spot.

"That's it, Darlin. Just relax and let me in." he spoke softly to the boy and he pressed the wet digit in to the second knuckle. The long body arched as the pressure coursed through Remy's senses.

Making the sounds that drove the Canadian nuts, the thief canted his hips to take more of the finger fucking. Logan worked the boy open quickly, managing to get three of his thick fingers into the tightness before losing his patients.

Fumbling for the lube on the bed table, Logan slicked his cock with something better than spit and pressed into his boy swiftly.

Remy cried out and arched into his lover behind him. Logan began slow long thrusts. He took his time, savoring the sensation of his young lover's body. 

Hooking a slender but strong arm around Logan's neck, Remy hung on and allowed the feral to build a slow heat between them. He absorbed the deep emotions that throbbed in their link like this. It always happened when they made love. Logan played his emotions close to the vest same as the Cajun. However, when he was intimate with his boy, all the walls fell away and there was nothing but them.

"So beautiful." he mumbled into Remy's ear. The thief groaned and let out a breathy response.

"All yours, Mon Coeur. Remy be whatever you need. Je t'aime Mon Amore." His voice cracking with the intensity of their feelings.

They rocked with passion and affection, the gentle morning light illuminating the tenderness taking place among the sheets. 

Logan's hand found Remy's length and stroked. With whispered words of love and deep possessive thrusts, he brought them both to a sweet and blinding climax.

Panting and floating in their bliss, the couple remained linked both physically and emotionally. Logan blinked his eyes and pulled the boy tight to his chest.

"You are the most precious thing to me, ya know that right, Baby?" he mumbled and kissed the toned shoulder. Remy made a low sound of happiness.

"Oui, Bebe. Remy know you care bout him." he answered and sighed as they uncoupled. He turned and pressed his cheek to the hirsute chest. "You da most important ting in dis teef's world." he said softly. Logan's arms tightened and he kissed the auburn head.

"Ya really think I'm gonna leave ya? Like that Gypsy said last night?" he asked in a low voice. He hated that his lover might feel that way and not tell him. 

Remy tensed a little in his arms. Taking a slow breath, he looked up through his bangs.

"Maybe, a little." he said trying to downplay his fears. One hand reached for the mojo bag and he sighed in a huff. "Jus' wanna be sure dat you get every'ting you want, Cher. You deserve dat after all life done to you." he whispered and leaned in to kiss his lover deeply.

Logan's hand slipped up to fist in the red locks and he returned the kiss fiercely. When they both had a need for air, they parted and Logan's blue eyes peered hard into Remy's red and black orbs.

"I do got everythin' I want, Rems. Right here, I got ya and I ain't lettin' ya go." he said and searched the pretty face to be sure the kid understood. "I don't want anythin' else, Darlin'." he assured. Remy closed his eyes and breathed a calming breath.

"You want chill'ens', Logan. Know you do." he said and felt his throat closing up on him. "S'ok 'doe, Remy take da time he got wit you. Can't give you bebies but he understand. Happy for da love he got now." he said as he kissed Logan quickly on the lips and moved to get up. Logan wouldn't let him go.

"Hey, look at me." he said his voice growing worried. "I don't want anythin' more than what I have. And I ain't gonna let ya go round thinkin' I'm just bidin' my time. I love ya, Remy LeBeau. Get that through yer thick head." He said his voice impassioned and his hands holding the trembling young man. Remy swallowed hard and tried to smile.

"Hurts me heart to know der be some'ting you want and I can't give it to you." he said dropping the third person to show the sincerity of his words. Logan shook his head and hugged the slender body to him.

"Not gonna give this up for nothin'. Ya think somethin' like this happens every day?" he asked and stroked his hand down Remy's muscled back. "Yer my mate, Remy. That ain't small." He said. The touch and words seemed to settle Remy down and soon they slipped into a light doze. 

********

Logan slipped out of bed around 8 am and left his Cajun to sleep. He knew the boy was a born night owl and didn't get up before noon, unless it was for training or sex. 

Smiling, he kissed the sleeping face and took a shower. After dressing, he went down to find breakfast and head to the DR for his workout.

Few hours later, Remy awoke with a strange pain in his belly. Rubbing his eyes, he groaned and got out of bed. Eyes half closed, he stumbled to the bathroom and went to relieve himself.

A shrill shriek left his lips when he ran a hand across his chest. Eyes wide, he turned to the mirror to stare at his reflection. 

"Mère sainte du Christ!!" He screamed his voice sounding strange in his head. His eyes and hands moved over his nude body as his mind whirled and he tried to comprehend what he saw and felt.

His lithe toned fighter's body had changed, drastically.

Where he once had toned and chiseled pecks, were now lush rounded breasts with dusky pink nipples. His sixpack abs, were now a smooth flat belly. Panicking and mumbling plaintive words, he reached down searching for his cock.

His fingers found only a soft nest of curls and warm delicate folds. The room swam before his eyes and the Cajun dropped to the floor in a dead faint.

A short while later, Remy blinked his eyes and returned to consciousness. He rubbed the back of his head trying to remember what happened. 

It all came screaming back in bright focus. Scrambling to his feet, he leaned on the counter and stared into the mirror again. 

"Dat putain sale!" he cursed and tried to slow the shortness of breath he was feeling again. His hand closed over the mojo bag and he ripped it from his neck.   
There was the sound of the outer door opening and Logan's amused voice called out.

"Hey, Rems. Ya up at last?" his lover sounded happy and at ease.  
How had this happened? What was he going to do? Hurling the bag into a corner, he clutched his head and suppressed the urge to vomit.

Remy's heart hammered in his chest and he turned to slam the door closed. He twisted the lock and frantically tried to figure out how to fake this. He had to go back and see Fortuna, she had to turn him back.

Logan stilled when he picked up the scent of terror and then the door slammed shut. He sniffed again and found his lover's scent, but it seemed off somehow. Moving to the now locked door, he put his hand against the wood.

"Remy, what's wrong?" he barked and jiggled the handle. "Open the fuckin' door right now!" he demanded and his tension mounted as he picked up the panicked beat of the Cajun's heart.

Remy paced the tiled floor, he tried to think of what to do. He snatched the large terry cloth robe off the back of the door and he pulled it on. Normally it fit him just right, coming to his knees and hugging his broad shoulders. Now it seemed to engulf him.

"Merde! Merde! Merde!" he sword as the door began to shake and the handle twisted harder.

"Open this fuckin door, Remy or I'll break it down!" Logan shouted and stepped back to give himself room to kick. Remy swallowed a sob and reached to the door. The lock turned and the door slowly opened. 

Head down, Remy tried to look like he was hunched in the robe. His hair hung over his face and he moved to pass the feral. Logan sniffed and breathed harshly as his eyes scanned the figure. He didn't smell blood or pain, just fear and that 'off' scent he'd picked up earlier.

"What the fuck is scarin' ya?" he demanded and grabbed the thief's arm. Remy flinched and tried to pull away.

"H-Had a bad dream." he lied and pulled his arm free. He moved toward the closet, hoping to slip inside so he could find some clothes. Logan followed him, making the boy's heart rate spike again. 

"Yer lyin to me, Cajun. What the fuck?" he growled getting angry. Remy froze as the anger and worry of his lover washed over him. His lungs struggled for air and he turned to peek at the feral through his bangs.

"Some'ting has gone very bad." he said. His voice sounded too high and soft. Logan cocked his head as he looked at his lover, noting that Remy was shaking and his body was hunched in an odd way.

"What?" he snapped and crossed his arms. Sighing in defeat, Remy turned to face his lover. He brought shaking hands, that were now more delicate and slender, to the front of the robe. 

He lifted his head and looked at Logan. The feral's brows furrowed, he tried to figure out what was making the hair on his neck stand up.

"When Remy woke up he got a nasty shock." the boy tried to sound light hearted, but his voice shook hard and his hands grasped the fabric. Giving in, hoping Logan didn't fly off the handle, Remy parted the robe and let it slip to the floor. Logan let out a strange barking sound and he stepped forward.

His blue eyes traveled down the length of the body bared to him and he understood the source of the 'off' scent he picked up.

Remy was now a female.

"What the Fuck???" he shouted and moved even closer to the trembling thief. His body was responding to the very pleasing form and it pissed him off. 

He was in shock. The feral side of him took over. He reached out and touched one of the milky white globes of flesh, where his lover shouldn't have them. The skin was warm and Remy shivered at the touch. 

Real. 

This was real. Logan pulled back as if burnt.

"Is this what ya wished for, Remy?" his voice confused and deeply concerned. Remy's head shook and tears spilled down his face, the face Logan could now see was finer boned and softer than it should have been. 

"Non, Logan! Dis not what I wanted!" he gasped and started to cry hard. Logan moved on instinct and drew the distraught mutant into his arms.

"Ah Fuck, Rems. Don't cry. We'll fix it." he said, hugging his lover to him and rocking side to side. He had no idea how he was going to fix it, but he had to say something.

"H-Have to f-fix it. Remy d-don't want to be a f-f-f-femme." the Cajun hiccuped and shook in his lover's arms.

"Shit, Rems!" Logan cursed. "All that talk about wantin' babies and not bein' enough. That fuckin' witch!" he said. Remy paled and felt dizzy again. He clutched Logan's biceps hard, but not as hard as he should have been able.

"L-Logan, I don't want this!" he said his eyes wide and terrified. The thought of being trapped in this body and having to go through pregnancy and giving birth made the room swim again. "I can't do dis!!!" he shouted and the high feminine voice only upset him further.

Logan grabbed the frightened empath and stilled the flailing arms.

"I said we'll fix it." he said his voice getting sharp. "Now, calm down and put something' on." he said, trying to keep his eyes off the very attractive form his very male lover now wore. Remy blushed red and ran to the closet. 

Logan raked a hand through his hair and tried to center himself. 

This was a fine fuckin' how do ya do!

They had to talk to Chuck. Find that Gypsy bitch and make her return Remy to his normal state. 

What if they couldn't? What if he'd lost his Remy?

"Not a fuckin' option." he growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Remy was nearing meltdown. He couldn't move with his usual grace. This smaller body gave him trouble. Stumbling into the walk in closet, he looked for the nearest pair of jeans. 

Praying to every God he could think of that this was all a bad dream, he stepped into the jeans, ignoring the way his movements jostled the alien breasts. He yanked on the belt loops to pull the denim up and was startled when he couldn't get them past his thighs.

"De hell??" he muttered and pulled harder. Beginning to panic again, he began yanking on the jeans. His jerking caused him to lose his balance and he tumbled through the door. Falling on a now rounder ass, the Cajun let out a surprised yelp. Logan whipped around and looked at the sprawled figure. 

"Remy, what the fuck are ya doin'?" He groused and moved to help the thief up. Remy was nearing tears again as he struggled out of the jeans.

"Dey don't fit! Remy loosing his mind, Logan!" he cried, his voice lilting to hysterical. Logan sucked in a breath trying to calm himself. The whole thing was just maddening. He picked up the jeans and tossed them on the bed.

"Rems, they ain't gonna fit ...that body." he said waving a hand at the still nude form. Remy blushed and moved his hands to cover the female parts he suddenly had, feeling oddly exposed. 

"Here." Logan said moving to the dresser and pulling out some sweatpants and a tee shirt. "Put these on and let's go talk to Chuck." he spoke gently. Remy took the clothing and pulled them on in jerky motions. Pushing his long hair back off his face, he let out a deep sigh and turned to the bathroom door.

"Fuck," he cursed. "Still has to piss." he whispered and lowering his head, he mumbled that he'd 'be right back'. The door closed and Logan closed his eyes as well. Both mutants were out of their depth and feeling overwhelmed. 

~Chuck, can ya hear me?~ Logan spoke in his mind. There was a few seconds of nothing and then the professor's gentle brush could be felt. The telepath picked up on the distress in the feral's mind.

~Logan, what has happened?~ The man's cultured voice echoed in Logan's head.

~Somethin's happened to Remy. We need to meet in yer office. Can ya keep the team away until we explain?~ he asked and thought he heard more muffled crying from the bathroom. ~ASAP, Chuck!~ his mental voice pushed his urgency.

~Of course, Logan. Come down now.~ Charles said and then broke the link. Logan shook off the creeps he got when any Psy touched his mind.

In the bathroom, Remy stared at the commode with something akin to hatred. This was going to be so awkward. He looked down at the place his boy parts should have been and sighed deeply. There was not point in trying to put it off, he had to piss. 

Bucking up his courage, he pulled the sweats down and quickly sat on the seat. It was cold. Closing his eyes, he willed his traitorous body to do what it needed swiftly. The physical relief was a small pleasure, the boy took it. 

When he was done, he fumbled to clean up. He went to the sink and washed his hands. He avoided looking in the mirror. The feminine hands shook as he dried them.

Trying so hard not to think or feel, the empath failed to realize he was crying softly.

********

Logan held Remy's elbow and guided the terrified Cajun down the hall toward Charles' office. he halls were thankfully empty. Remy had almost refused to leave their rooms. 

He was petrified someone would see him in this state and he would never be able to live it down. Irrational, paranoid and understandable, Logan thought as he coaxed his altered lover out of their rooms and promised Charles would help, Logan really hoped he could.

They didn't have to knock, Xavier's voice called for them to come in. Closing the door behind them, Logan motioned for Remy to step up to the desk with him.

"There's some fucked up shit goin' down, Chuck." Logan said. Charles' brows went up and he studied both mutants before him. Remy was hunched over, head bent, arms crossed over his chest. His hair obscured his face. Logan looked angry and worried.

"Why don't you both sit down and tell me the story." he said. Logan sat and nodded to his frightened lover. Remy pulled his knees up to his chest only to let out a gasp when his thighs touched the bust he still couldn't remember he had. Logan put a comforting hand on the Cajun's shoulder and told Charles the tale.

Of their tip to the carnival and the Gypsy and the other mutants. Of the reading and Remy's fears. He explained the charm bag and what he found when he returned to their rooms. Remy wouldn't look up or speak. Charles was deeply worried.

"A mutant with magic talent is powerful and hard to beat. We will have to appeal to her and hope she will reverse things. Trying to break her spell on our own will take a long time." he said. Remy made a low moaning sound at the professor's words. Charles looked at the thief and spoke softly.

"Remy, look at me, please." he asked and slowly the Cajun raised his head.

Looking at the face he knew very well and seeing the changes, the telepath was startled.

"Oh my." he said and stroked his chin. "I know you are frightened, Remy, But you know that we will do all we can to resolve this." he assured. Logan reached out and took the boy's hand, holding it tight. He couldn't help noticing how much smaller it was now.

"So, what first? Find that bitch and try to get her to switch it?" he asked and Charles nodded his head.

"Yes, and the bag she gave him, where is it?" he asked, Remy sighed.

"In da bafroom. Wanted it off." he said softly. Logan gave the hand a squeeze.

"I'll get it, Darlin." he said and leaned in to kiss the Cajun's temple. Logan got up and left quickly.

Remy glanced at the professor and slumped his shoulders.

"Dis be Remy's fault." he said and Charles' looked quizzical.

"Why do you say that, Remy?" he pressed gently. Th Cajun was in a fragile mental state, a self proving fact. If the empath wasn't teetering on the edge, Charles wouldn't be able to read that he was. Remy's shields were weakening as he grew more despondent.

"Logan want some'ting Remy can't give him. Jus' want to make Wolvie happy. Now...." Remy trailed off. There was a sharp knock on the door making Remy startle and look frightened. Charles shook his head at the thief.

"It's alright, Remy. It's just Scott and Jean. I asked them to join us. They need to help us in this."

Remy looked horrified and curled up. The long ingrained habit to bolt when things got too much made the Cajun twitchy and short of breath. But where would he go? He couldn't go home to N'awlins, they wouldn't understand. The thought of bringing himself in this transformed body anywhere near Sinister gave the boy such dread he physically tremble.

'Non.' he thought to himself.

He couldn't run from this. He had to believe in Logan and his love. He had to trust his team mates would get him through it. 

Trust was such a difficult thing for Remy. Too many times he had trusted and been devastated by the results. But it's not like he had many options.

The door opened and the pair came in. Looking curious and confused they crossed to stand next Remy's chair.

Charles shared what had happen with his students telepathically, to spare Remy the humiliation of rehashing it. 

Jean gasped sharply, her hand going to her mouth. Her green eyes widened in sympathy as she turned to her husband. Scott looked perplexed, what the professor had shared didn't make sense to him. His lips twisted in a frown and he shook his head.

"What?!" he asked, looking at the balled up Cajun. They were standing on either side of Remy. Jean tried to clarify for her husband without grilling the Cajun.

"Scott..." she started and the team leader reached out to grasp Remy's shoulder.

"Gambit, what is going on?" he asked truly not believing what his mentor had told him. Frustrated and deeply embarrassed, the Cajun reached his breaking point. His usual way of dealing with the uptight mutant surfaced and he felt a twinge of michiviousness. 

Catching Scott's hand, brought it to his breast and pressed the palm to the new soft flesh.

There was a silent beat as Scott's fingers closed around the breast reflexively, before he realized what it was. Jean snickered as Scott's face fell and then turned bright red, all the way to his ears.

At that precise moment, Logan returned and Canadian stopped in his tracks. Blue eyes narrowed and nostrils flared.

"What the fuck ya think yer doin', Cyke?" he bellowed. His glare fixed on the hand clasping Remy's chest. Scott yanked his hand away as if the plush mound were a poisonous snake.

"I-I...He....er..Um....L-Logan..." The flummoxed mutant fumbled for words. Remy took pity on him and stood up.

"It's ok, Cher. Remy jus making de point Scotty couldn't grasp until Remy put it in his hand." he said and lifted his head high. Shoulders back now, the change in the Cajun's body was easier to see. 

Scott, now on the other side of the desk, stood next to Charles as Jean moved closer to Remy.

"Oh Sweetie, this has to be so scary for you." she spoke carefully and honestly. Broadcasting compassion and affection but not pity. Remy hated pity. She knew the empath would need the pulse of positive emotions at the moment. 

Green eyes scanned over the new body and realized that she and Remy were now of a size. The sweats and tee shirt were Logan's and hung off the slender female body like rumpled laundry.

"Why don't you let me loan you some of my things?" she offered. "They will fit better." she added and held out her hand to the shaking thief. Remy looked from Logan to Jean. His lover gave a small nod. 

"That's a good idea. Why don't ya go with Jeanie? Then we'll go find that bitch and make her change ya back." his voice was gentle and his eyes shown with his worry and love for Remy. Having the Cajun out of the room for a few minutes would give him a chance to find out how hopeless Charles thought the situation really was.

Swallowing hard, Remy nodded.

"Oui, merci, Jeanie." He crossed to take a quick hug from his lover. "Dis so hard, Cher." he whispered and Logan hugged the smaller body back.

"We'll make it right, Baby." he promised and let Jean guide Remy away.

After they had closed the door, Logan turned to the professor and dropped the red mojo on his desk.

All three men stared at the bag as if it might attack and turn them all into women.

******  
Jean moved across the carpet of the rooms she shared with Scott. Remy stood in the middle of the room and fidgeted with his hands. Jean kept a soft smile on her face as she went through the wardrobe.

"I just did some shopping yesterday so I think...I have...Yes!" she said and pulled out a Victoria's Secret shopping bag. Remy eyed the pink bag with a growing dread.

"What dat?" the Cajun's voice was only a octave higher than normal. The husky smoky quality still held. Jean sat on the bed and motioned the skittish thief closer.

"You need underwear." she said and pulled out several pair of women's panties. The Cajun blanched at all the silky, lacy... 'tiny' garments.

"Jeanie, Remy don't tink he needs does." he said and licked his lips. Jean gave him her 'no nonsense' face and shook her head.

"Trust me on this, Remy. I'm a girl, I know what you need." She sorted through the underwear until she found a simple white cotton pair with tiny pink bows on the hips.

"Non! Dey gots ribbons!" The outraged male inside had to protest. Jean grabbed the flailing hands.

"No one will know about them but you and me." she said and handed the garment to Remy.

"Now, you most likely will be comfortable in jeans and a shirt that's not hanging off you." she smiled again. After looking a bit she came back and set a pair of women's jeans, some socks a pair of sneakers on the bed next to the boy, who still glared at the cotton panties.

"Remy, stop actively hating them." she chuckled and tilted her head to the side as she once more looked at the new form her friend had.

"You need a bra." she said snapping her fingers. Remy groaned and fell back on the bed.

"You like dis too much, Jeanie. Remy ain't a dress up doll." he bitched and sat up again. Jean gave the mutant a tender look.

"I know that, honey. I'm just trying to help." she replied. "Put that on while I find you a bra and top." she said ignoring the grumbling of the thief.

"Why Remy need it? We gonna go and make dat putain take her curse off." the Cajun reasoned. Jean shook her head.

"As a woman with who has a.. what's the phrase Bobby uses... Juicy Rack?" she gave him an amusing face and Remy couldn't help a small smirk. Jean scrunched up her nose. "Yeah, we both have pretty juicy racks, so trust me, it will feel better." she assured him.

Giving up on fighting the onslaught of female clothing, Remy stood up and began to strip. No need to be shy of Jean, Remy now had all the same parts she did.

Kicking the sweats off, the perplexed thief wiggled into the panties and then quickly pulled the jeans on.

"Des fit better den Remy's did." He muttered and sat to put on the socks and shoes.

"Well, considering that you wear them like they are painted on, I'm not surprised. You have hips now, Rems, they won't work with those skinny jeans you wear." she explained and Remy nodded, making a talky hand at her.

Jean came back with a plain white bra and a green tank top. She motioned for Remy to stand. 

"It's a little different putting them on than taking them off, so I'll help." she said with a tease in her tone. Remy hurmphed and pulled Logan's too big shirt off. Jean's eyes went right to the breasts. She looked impressed. Remy glared at her.

What?" hw snapped The thief's patients were way too thin for jokes.

"Nothing, honey. It's just, of course you would have a really pretty pair." she said and Remy blushed pink as he looked down at them. 

"Jeanie, pardon my language, but, fuck you." there was no heat in the words and Jean chuckled as she helped the frustrated empath into the bra. 

When it was hooked, tightened and set, Remy itched around a bit. However, he had to admit, the change in weight on his back was much more comfortable.

"Dis is so weird." he grumbled and pulled the green top on. Sighing, he walked to the mirror and looked at his new reflection. What looked back at him was a rather beautiful young women with a bereft expression in her red and black eyes.

Jean came up behind him and coax the long copper tresses into a pony tail. Remy was struck by how much they looked like sisters. He recalled the reading and the Queen. Groaning he rubbed a hand against his temple. He wanted a drink, or twelve.

"We'll figure something out, Rems." Jean said and tied the tail with a hair tie. "You aren't alone, you have Logan and you have us, all of us." she said and the empath let her comforting feelings flood through his weakened shields. He needed the comfort too much.

"Tanks, Jeanie." he whispered and gave her a weak smile.


	4. Chapter 4

In Charles' office, the three men were trying to figure out their best course of action. 

Logan was all for going down to the fair grounds and scaring the day lights out of the Gypsy, until she put Remy's boy parts back. 

Scott was more of a mind to check things out, talk to the others and see if there was an angle they could work her with. Maybe, free some of the mutants being held in the sideshow, as well.

Charles had a sinking feeeling he couldn't express and he tried to bring both men to a mutual conclusion.

"We cannot go in like a police force and bully her, Logan. You know that." the older man said gently, he watched his friend make angry faces. "I know you are angry and worried about your mate." he added and nodded his head.

Scott tried to curb his impatience, Charles' words making him think about being in Logan's place

"Logan, I'm not trying to be a pain in the ass, really." Scott said, holding out his hands before him. "But, if you go in full bore and scare her, she might bolt. Then, it's a pretty good chance, Gambit stays a chick." Scott's voice was heavy with meaning as he tried to get through to the feral.

Logan raked his fingers through his unruly hair and sighed. Both the Professor and Cyke were making sense, even to his feral side.

"Yeah, yeah, I know yer both right." he said slumping into the chair. "It's jus'...He's so frightened and I can't make what's scaring him stop." Logan spoke in a low voice. "And what if he's stuck this way?" he asked and his blue eyes passed between both men a few times. 

"I mean, I ain't gonna love Remy any different cuz his plumbing changed, but I know my Cajun. He don't want to be a broad." Logan's thoughts spilled themselves out in a grumbling tone. Scott sat on the edge of the desk and crossed his arms.

"I am sure Remy doesn't want to be a girl either, Logan." Scott said and rubbed at his temple. "We need to go down and see what's what. Then maybe we can devise a plan." He said trying to fall into his 'Leader Mode' but finding it hard, so much emotion was in play.

Truth be told, Scott was kinda terrified about Remy staying female. The reasons were many;

Would the new body be as resilient and strong as the old one? 

Would Gambit even want to remain an X-Man if they couldn't help him fix this? 

Then, there was the fact that Scott found the new form incredibly attractive and he was very fond of living. Both his wife and Logan would probalby kill him if he gave into that allur. 

And who knew what would happen if..... God Damn it why hadn't he though of that sooner? Scott's head turned sharply to Charles.

"How are Remy's shields holding?" he asked in a tight voice. Charles nodded his head and looked troubled, he knew where the younger man's questions were going.

"They are still in place but, the emotional drain and stress are wearing on them. The empathy is starting to bleed through more. That's why his mood keeps changing, he is responding to the people around him." The gray eyes looked at Logan and he sighed.

"The Charm hasn't shown it's self, yet. I fear, if Remy remains in this heightened state of alert, they will fall and the Charm will be more than he can control." He spoke in his calm and earnest tone as he looked from Scott to Logan.

The feral let those thoughts sink in a little and he considered what that could mean. If Remy's shields fell and the Charm came out full force, even he would have a hard time resisting the empathic urge to use the Cajun.

It was something that the thief confessed to Logan, shortly after they became lovers. The horrors he suffered in the past, when the Charm surfaced and he couldn't control or block it. He would be forced to relive all that if they didn't change him back and soon.

"Right, let's get our asses moving then." he said getting up and holding out a hand to Charles' The telepath handed him the mojo bag, now in a plastic baggy.

"Try to be calm and if need be, offer her money. The Gypsies of her kind often respond well to cash." he said and nodded to Scott, the men made their way out.

~~~~

Remy and Jean came down the stairs just in time to meet Logan and Scott. Both men stopped short and stared at the pair coming down. The resemblance that Remy had seen, was clear to their mates. 

The Cajun looked at Logan and tried to quell the constant nervousness he felt. The appreciation he saw in his lover's eyes gave the thief mixed feelings.

The feral's eyes roamed over the curving body and he reminded himself it was Remy, that just made his blood quicken faster. Shaking the rising arousal off with a snort, he nodded to them.

"We're goin' to see if we can get that Gypsy to turn ya back, Rems." he said and reached out his hand as they reached the bottom of the steps.

Remy took the strong hand and attempted to smile confidently.

"Kay, Cher." he whispered. They headed for the garage with Jean and Scott in tow.

The ride was quiet, all occupants of the SUV lost in their own thoughts. 

Remy fidgeted with the leather bracelet that still sat on his wrist. Now it was too big, didn't hug like it used to. Sighing deeply, Remy tried to avoid the looming depression that threatened.

Scott turned the corner as they approached the fair grounds. A collective intake of breath was heard. 

The carnival was gone.

Before the SUV was completely stopped, Remy was jumping out. Stumbling across the dirt field, the Cajun was shaking his head and looking around wildly.

"Non. Non. Dis can't be happening. Dieu non!" the distressed mutant turned in a circle as the others made they way over. Logan sniffed the air, finding only the stale scents left behind. Popcorn, animal dung, spilled beer and motor oil. Remy's emotions were peaking again and the feral could feel his lover's shields slipping.

"Babe, calm down. It's not the end. We'll find them." he said trying to catch the Cajun flailing about.

Jean was scanning the area, hoping to find a trace of the people who had been here. Her heart sank when she came up with nothing.

Scott searched the debris left behind, thinking maybe they had left something useful, a clue.

They found nothing.

~~~~

Heading back to the mansion was a rather tense and argumentative affair.

Scott was making plans of a grid search for the caravan, sure that it wouldn't take long to find them.

Jean agreed, having contacted Charles who was now trying to track them with Cerebro.

Remy was nearing another meltdown. He was certain they had vanished into the night like ghosts and he would remain a female the rest of his life.

Logan was torn between comforting his Cajun and anger that the prey had escaped.

They managed to get home and Scott herded them all to the front door. Logan pushed his way in, pulling the unraveling Cajun with him. 

Unfortunately for Remy, Charles was occupied with Cerebro and the mansion was buzzing with it's inhabitants.

The pair were nearly mowed down by Bobby and Rogue, who were rough housing. 

Bobby had a stuffed animal in his hands and was threatening to freeze it. Rogue tore after him and nearly ran smack into Remy.

There was a still moment when the southern belle took in the unfamiliar female in Logan's arms. Her green eyes narrowed, until she reached Remy's eyes. The shock on her face was almost comical.

"Geeezus! What the hell happened t' you, Swamp Rat?" she crowed making Bobby stop short and look back. 

The Iceman's own shocked face was even more amusing. Jean and Scott had to stifle their mirth as Remy shook Logan's arm off and ran up the stairs.

Rogue and Bobby stared after the scampering Cajun. Logan growled threateningly.

"Thanks a whole fuck of a lot!" he snapped and went after his lover. Scott had a stoney face, as he caught the two of them by their collars and frog marched them to his office.

Jean let out a little sigh and went to assist Charles.

~~~~

Logan quietly pushed into the suite and listened for his lover. Remy's heartbeat and breathing were elevated, indicating he was greatly distressed. Closing the door and locking it, Logan gathered his wits and went to soothe the thief.

As he got closer to the bedroom, he felt increasing urgency to be near Remy. When he walked into the room and saw the Cajun huddled under the covers, a wave of lust hit him like a mac truck.

Growling deep, he felt the Wolverine fight him for control. This was base, primal and all feral. Remy jumped at the growl and looked back at his lover with wide glassy eyes.

"L-Logan?" the feminine voice reached out to him. Logan grit his teeth, clenched his fists and tried not to glare.

"Yer shields, Rems." he ground out. Remy colored deeply and struggled to reenforce the psychic walls.

The push of Remy's gift eased and Logan let out a slow breath. He carefully made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge next to Remy.

"I know this is a really fucked up thing yer dealin with, Dalrin. I don't blame ya one bit for being freaked out." he said and reached out to cup the Cajun's cheek in one hand. His thumb rubbed at the soft skin and he studied the emotions playing in Remy's eyes.

"Remy ain't supposed to be a femme." the younger mutant whispered, the fear and trapped feeling welling up again. He brushed away tears that gathered too easily now. "Merde. Hate dis crying! Can't stop it doe. Just keeps coming iffen I want it to or not!" Remy said and lay back on the pillows. 

Logan looked at the Cajun's face, comparing the differences now. They weren't drastic, it was more like the lines and angles of the boy's face had softened and smoothed.

Where there was once a strong jaw and ginger stubble, was now a sloping jaw line and petal soft skin.

Wide sensual mouth, was somehow more pink and plump.

Remy could feel his lover's gaze on him. Slitting open his red eyes, he looked at the feral.

"What going to happen iffen Remy be stuck dis way?" he asked softly. His hands clutched at the bedding.

Logan cocked his head and reached out to run his fingers through the silky hair.

"Ya think I love ya any different, Cajun?" he asked and looked the thief right in the eye. "Think it matters to my heart if ya got in inny or an outy?" his voice was gentle as his touch. 

Remy felt the tension he had been existing in, since he awoke a girl, starting to ease a little.

"Scared, Logan. T'aut I wanted ta be able...for you...but don't tink I c-c-can." his lips turned down as he felt the sadness rising once more. 

Logan shook his head making a shushing sounds, indicating he wasn't expecting anything of the sort. Curling onto his side, Remy drew the slender legs up to the curving chest.

"Will you hold me, Cher?" he asked in a very small voice. Logan's heart broke at the tone. He smiled lovingly. 

"Course I will, Darlin." he said and slipped his boots off, to climb up behind the shivering mutant and pull his Cajun to him.

"Ain't nothin gonna make me not want to hold ya. Not ever." he whispered into the thief's ear, while he wrapped his big arms protectively around the balled up body.

"Love ya, Remy. For me that's forever." He vowed and closed his eyes.

"Me too, Cher." Remy whispered and tried to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Charles searched with Cerebro for an extended length of time. He found nothing. Not a whisper or trace. He knew that his hand had been forced and he would have to attempt to help Remy in some other way. 

The carnival that Logan and Remy had attended was not coming up anywhere. He searched every cluster of mutant minds he touched, but none of them were the subject he was looking for.

Stopping his latest search, he removed the helmet and rubbed his eyes. Behind him, the door swirled open and Jean came down the catwalk to him.

"Your head is bothering you again." she said, her long fingers moving to rub the back of his neck. "We will find her. I can't see how giving yourself a migraine will help, however." she scolded. Charles smiled wanly and looked up at his adoptive daughter.

"Thank you for your caring, My Dear. I just can't help but worry about how our Cajun will deal long term, in a female body." He turned his chair and they moved out of the spherical room. Jean chuckled and then picked up the thoughts Charles was directing at her.

"Oh! My, I didn't think of that, and Logan...oh this may get difficult." she said rubbing her own forehead. The professor nodded with a quirked brow. 

The two telepaths moved to the elevator in silence, both contemplating the need for speed in returning Remy to his natural form.

xxxxxxxx

Logan blinked his eyes and looked around the room. His senses returning with his memory. 

In his hands, he could feel Remy sleeping soundly. He smoothed his palm over the belly beneath it. The change was noticeable to his heightened touch.

His fingers found their way under the cotton tank top, to touch the silky soft skin. Logan couldn't believe that Remy's skin could be any softer, but somehow it was.

The usually flat, tight belly no longer had the sharp defined abdominals. Though it was still very toned, there was slight curve to it that spoke distinctly of female.

He nuzzled into the soft locks and breathed deep. The scent his reptile brain recognized as 'Remy-Mate' was still there, but it had a different musk to it now. Again, saying female.

His hand slipped slowly higher and encountered the fabric structure of the bra. Without meaning to, Logan let out a soft growl. 

His body responding to the feel and scent of his mate. He hadn't been lying when he said it didn't matter to him what body Remy wore. He desired the person within, his heart connected with Remy's. He couldn't, however, deny the curiosity he had about what sex with Remy, in this form, would be like. 

His cock began to fill and press against the zipper of his jeans. He shifted closer, getting a thrill out of the friction from Remy's rounded bottom.

He began to rock slowly against the Cajun, trying to wake his lover.

"Rem." he said softly. "Wake up, Darlin'." Logan wasn't thinking about how Remy might take this sort of wake up. 

His logical mind wasn't really awake yet. His subconscious mind was doing all the driving. 

His fingers traced a line from the bra to the waistband of the jeans. Remy stirred, shifted from slumber with a slow groggy moan. 

The feather light touches were drawing the thief out of sleep and to wakefulness, quickly. 

Suddenly, the Cajun when stiff. Eyes snapped open and long hands grasped Logan's wrist.

"What de fuck, Logan?" Remy hissed and struggled to get away from the feral. The thief turned and scooted up the bed, to press back against the headboard. 

"Rems, I'm sorry." Logan said, his mind finally coming to attention. He groaned as he moved to adjust his raging hard on. Remy was staring like he was hurt.

"Y-You want to f-fuck dis body." the Cajun whispered, staring at his lover with stunned eyes. Logan held up a hand.

"Now, hold it right there." his voice lifted in volume and dropped in tone. "I ain't tryin' to use ya. Yer, my lover, Remy. I want to be close to ya and I already told ya, it don't matter if yer a fuckin' guy or girl." He couldn't help the slight anger in his voice. 

He knew Remy wasn't going to get it. Hell, the kid still didn't get that Logan wasn't just biding his time with the Cajun.

Remy had folded up and watched the feral with wet eyes. He was feeling a complication of emotions. 

He couldn't help the pull to feel Logan's touch and body. However, he was certain he was terrified at the aspect of sex in this body. He bit his lip and tensed up again.

"But, you got hard, felt it. You can't pretend wit me, Cher. Ya wan to fuck dis body. Been a while since you had a femme." He couldn't stop the bitterness in his tone.

"NO, I don't wanna fuck yer body." Logan snapped. "I wanna make love to my lover. To you, Remy." he said and sighed harshly. Raking his fingers through his hair, he got up and began to pace.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But I ain't gonna pretend that yer not my lover." he said and his gaze found Remy's. "Ya know I'd never hurt ya, Love." He was trying to push his feelings so Remy could read Logan's intent. 

Remy sucked in a deep breath and sprang from the bed.

"I know! Ok! I get it, but you don' get what makes me so scared." The Cajun said, the hated tears falling again in a flood. 

"T'aut I'd be able...but-but Logan...if you...in me now...dat way....I don't tink I could get t'rough it. I don't tink I could." He was sobbing now. Logan got up and crossed to the shaking thief. His arms wrapped around his lover and he hugged Remy close.

"Hey, hey....Wait up." he said and shifted Remy back to wipe the tear tracks. "I wasn't plannin' on decoratin' a nursery. I just wanted to make love to my baby." he said and bent his head to kiss the trembling lips. 

Remy remained stiff for a beat before melting into the embrace and kiss. Logan's comfort was very soothing. 

Breaking the kiss, they held each other's eyes and Remy felt his breathing slow down. Logan caressed one satin cheek, musing at the lack of stubble, and smiled tenderly.

"Ya know, there are ways to avoid that while havin' sex? People been doin' it for centuries." His tone was lighter and calming. Remy's brow furrowed as he thought on the facts. Logan loved how he could see the Cajun's mind working and wondered what the empath was trying to say.

"Couldn't we do it like we usually do?" Remy asked, the feminine voice lilting and sounding hopeful.

"Trust me, Rem. It won't be the same for ya." he said, shaking his head. Remy's expression fell and he looked down. Logan tipped the pointed chin back up and smiled.

"But, I do know of some other things that ya might really like, if ya trust me." he said, knowing Remy trusted him implicitly.

"Course I trust you, Cher." Remy said instantly. Logan pressed another gentle kiss and stepped back to take both Remy's hands in his.

"Come on back to the bed, Darlin'." he coaxed. 

They climbed up on the bed and Remy settled against the pillows once more. Logan lay on his hip next to his lover and reached a hand out to clasp the shaking thief's. 

"Just relax, Baby." he said and drew Remy further down the bed until he was laying flat. Logan watched the expressive face as he began to trace patterns on the Cajun's belly once more.

Remy shifted a little and tried to will his traitorous body to just feel.

Logan went slow, making sure Remy was no longer skittish, before delving below the shirt again. He could feel the belly quiver at his touch and it made his own belly tighten in desire.

"Will ya let me see ya, Baby?" he asked in a loving tone, as he pushed tentatively at the fabric. 

Remy chewed his lip as he thought for a moment, before nodding his head and taking a deep breath.

Logan helped the thief remove the tank top. His blue eyes feasting on the pale skin that was revealed. The white cotton bra hugged the new breasts like a glove. Logan felt his mouth go dry.

Remy flushed a deep pink, he sensed the feral's intense repose to the shedding of his clothing.

"You like dem." he said cupping the breasts in both hands. "Jeanie said dey were pretty." He said and reached back to try and unhook the bra. It was exceedingly difficult to do from his position. 

Logan smiled and leaned forward, bracketing Remy as he reached to help with the tiny hooks.

"I like everythin' that has ya attached to it." he growled softly as the hooks freed and the bra fell down Remy's shoulders. 

Pulling the garment away, Logan took a look for himself. 

The first time didn't count, he was in shock at the gender change his mate had revealed. 

Now, he took his time. Taking in the pale creamy mounds, topped with blush little nipples, that hardened at his gaze. Remy let out a tiny gasp.

"Never felt like dat before." he said, looking down at the breasts in wonder. Logan began to trace one aureola with a fingertip. Remy hissed and couldn't help the way his back arched into the touch.

"Yeah, there are a few things that will feel different for ya." Logan said and cupped the rounded breast, letting his thumb rub the tight nub. He watched his lover react to the sensation. Smirking, he lowered his head and caught the nipple in his lips. 

The sound his Cajun made was like a shot of lust right to his dick. He had to groan in response. The vibration made Remy squirm on the bed and look down at Logan with wide stunned eyes.

"Merde, knew de femmes liked dat but, now I know why dey wiggle so much." he gasped and panted a little. 

Logan's sure and gentle confidence had shifted his fear. He knew Logan wouldn't hurt him intentionally. He hoped the feral understood why he was scared. 

It was hard to think on that as Logan laved and sucked on both the hard nipples, blowing across with little puffs of air.The Cajun felt a strange twinge low in his belly and an odd sensation of dampness between his thighs.

Logan's nose caught the shift in scent, the added arousal made his blood pump. Logan lifted his head from Remy's breasts and smiled at the small whimper of protest.

"Gonna take these jeans off now, Darlin'." he said, moving back on his heels and reaching for the fly. Remy's heart began to pound and he looked at Logan with wild eyes.

"What, Rems?" Logan asked picking up on the change instantly. "Ya don't have to be scared." he tried to soothe. Remy shook his head and turned bright red.

"Dats not it." the Cajun said and swallowed hard. "Jus' don't laugh." His voice deepened to a smoky feminine alto. 

Logan looked quizzical with one brow raised, Remy wiggled out of the jeans. He shyly revealed a pair of white cotton panties with tiny pink bows on the hips. Remy made a disgusted face and frowned.

"Dey were de plainest ones she had." he said and kicked the jeans away. He was both embarrassed by the garment and also a little scared to take them off. To exposed the female parts below to his lover's hungry eyes. 

Logan felt a pull from the Wolverine to let him out. The simple feminine garment made the feral want to claim the thief. Want to pull them from those shapely hips and thrust into the warmth he knew would be there.

"They do the job, I guess." Logan said and reached for the waistband to pull them down. Remy tensed again and Logan caught the red and black eyes. "Just let me see ya, Baby." he repeated. 

Remy lay back and took a deep breath. Logan drew the panties down the long legs and was further aroused by the now naked body his lover had. His blood pounded in his ears. 

He began to slip his hands up the silky thighs, his eyes moving up to look into his lover's with both passion and affection.

"No matter what, Darlin'. Yer a breath takin' beauty." he said huskily. 

Remy felt a rush of warmth and more of that dampness. Logan's nostrils flared and his eyes flickered gold. 

Logan drew his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Quickly shucking his jeans, he moved to lay next to Remy once more, He began to touch and caress. 

He was relearning his lover's body. Some spots still applied, still made his Cajun arch and moan. Others no longer had the same response, while new ones made the thief gasp and groan in astonishment.

Logan took the full mouth in a deep feeling kiss, while his fingers tickled around Remy's belly button. He moved slowly, keeping his empath's attention on the kiss. 

His fingertips trailed down and nestled into the soft auburn curls. Remy jerked slightly as Logan's fingers slipped along the folds of the new sex. 

The feral traced and then pressed on the already firm little nub at the apex of the folds. Remy arched and cried out. 

Logan grinned, the thief pulled from the kiss to make the best sounds. Logan didn't let up. He began to rub the button of flesh with practiced skill. 

Remy writhed and bucked on the sheets, red eyes rolling in the black of his sockets. The sensations radiated from that one spot to every nerve ending. The dampness turned to out right wetness, Remy felt a clenching in his stomach. 

Logan stopped the rubbing.

Remy let out a cat like squawk of displeasure as Logan smiled smugly. 

"Lay back and trust me, Gumbo. Spread those pretty legs, I'm gonna make you cum until you pass out." he vowed, as he shifted down to position himself over the flushed sex.

Watching Remy's dilated eyes, he lowered his face to snuffle in the soft hair and drink deep the scent of Remy's girl parts.

When the feral's tongue and mouth latched on, Remy thought his head might come off.

The Canadian knew he was good at making Remy cum, and he knew he was good at making women cum.

Making female Remy cum, was a no brainer.

He licked and sucked, grazing his teeth on the firm flesh. Soon, Remy was screaming Logan's name and clenching his thighs around his lover's head. 

The tumult of his Remy's climax was heady to Logan. He proceeded to map the Cajun with his mouth before returning to the full mouth. Sharing the new taste with the thief in a hard kiss, Logan looked at the mutant's glazed expression and smiled wide. 

Without comment, he managed to resume his mapping and worked his way back down again. This time he made Remy cum twice in a row. A feat that left the thief gasping and dizzy. Blinking up at his lover, Remy licked his lips and panted.

"I-I had no idea." he stammered and rolled to press against the feral. The intense pleasure had dulled his fear and he felt bold.

"Will you let me feel your fingers....inside." the Cajun asked, feeling an odd ache within. Logan almost lost his control on the beast inside when Remy asked that.

He took a deep breath and nodded. 

"On one condition." he said, arching his brow. Remy nodded looking curious. "I want to feel yer touch too, Baby." he said, the words made Remy flush red.

"Oh, Cher." he said, feeling like an ass. "I'm sorry." Remy's hands, which had been clutching the sheets in a death grip, moved to caress over his feral's shoulders. "I got caught up in all dis." he said and Logan shook his head.

"S'ok, Baby. I understand." Logan said and shared another heated kiss. Remy's hands tickled and traced their way down his back, giving his firm ass a pinch. Mouthing along Logan's throat, he slipped a hand between their bodies, to grasp the thickness that wept for release.

Logan growled deeply and tossed his head back.

"God, I lover yer hands, Darlin'." he said and began to explore Remy's folds again. They rocked against each other's touch and sucked at each other's lips. 

Before he lost himself in the Cajun's skilled strokes, Logan slowly probed the wet sheath, new to his lover's body. Pressing one finger into Remy, Logan slit his eyes open to watch the thief's expression.

Remy was startled by how different it felt than anal penetration. When Logan prepared him, when they'd had sex in the past, the feeling was arousing and quickened his lust. The stimulation of his prostate always made him lose his mind. 

This was different. This was pressure and stretching but the sensation was...more. Was radiating out and sending the most amazing little tremors to his brain.

He could feel the wetness increase and bucked against the probing digit.

Logan thrust into the grip Remy had on his cock, while he finger fucked the sweet heated silk of his lover's core.

The Wolverine was howling to be let out. He wanted to Mate. He wanted to Take Remy. To rut and rut, and plant his seed deep in the tight and definitely virgin sheath. He wanted to claim that sweet sex as his and his alone.

Clamping on his control of the feral side, Logan slipped a second finger into Remy and began to rub the clit once more with his thumb.

"Cum with me, Darlin'." he panted, as Remy's strokes took him to the peak. His fingers caused the thief to follow.

They both cried out, clutching to each other and moaning their release. Logan spilled his heat over Remy's fist and onto the soft stomach in long pulses.

Logan let his head fall onto Remy's shoulder. He held his weight off the Cajun, knowing he would crush the slender form. They both gasped and floated in their pleasure, breathing the same air and trying to regain their senses. 

When he could see again, Logan looked into his lover's blissed out face and slowly withdrew his fingers. 

Remy made a mewling sound and cracked his eyes. The red and black orbs grew wide and glassy, Logan brought his fingers up to suck the taste from them.

"No matter which sex ya are, yer still spicy and delicious, Baby." Logan said. Remy turned his face to his lover's neck and let the shiver run through his new body.

"Dat was sex like I've never had b'fore." he mumbled and gave a sleepy yawn. Logan chuckled and reached for the tissues on the bed table. He cleaned them both up and then pulled the empath into his arms.

They lay in a comfortable silence for a while, both reflecting on the experience and processing it.

Remy had seen the gold crowding on Logan's blue irises and knew what it meant. He wiggled his fingers in the mat of Logan's chest hair.

"Wolverine want to fuck Remy." he said softly, not upset or bitter, just a statement. Logan tensed a second and then relaxed.

"Well, yeah, even my feral side recognizes ya as my mate." he said and nuzzled the soft tresses. Remy thought on that for a moment and then looked up at his lover. He thought he could do anything for his lover. He felt guilty and wanted to give some compromise.

"Fink I could do it if you don't cum in me or maybe wore a condom." Remy said in a small voice. "I'm sorry, Cher. I'm a coward, I know." he sighed and pressed his cheek to Logan's chest.

Logan's arms tightened around Remy and he kissed the copper head.

"Yer not a coward." he said and stroked Remy's long back. "We'll talk about that later. Ya sleep a bit. Maybe Chuck will find the Gypo." he said, stifling the small twinge of disappointment he felt at Remy's suggestion. 

True, he wouldn't ever leave Remy because as a male, the Cajun couldn't give him children. Nor did he actively long for anything like that. But faced with this new situation, he couldn't help the temptation to entertain the possibility. 

To have a child that was truly theirs, part of both of them, was like a miracle. Logan didn't want children with a woman. But a child with his soul mate, his Remy, that made his heart beat hard.

Logan felt like a heel.


	6. Chapter 6

When he woke again the next morning, Logan was feeling a bit better about things. He knew there would be more obstacles before things were normal again, but believed he could deal. 

He just hoped his lover could deal as well. Yawning and climbing from the bed, he twisted around, cracking bones back into place. His grunts brought a muffled groan from the bedding.

Remy yawned and sat up. Long arms stretched above his head, the sheets fell down to expose the soft curving breasts. Copper silk tresses deliciously tumbled over the white shoulders as the Cajun lowered his arms. 

Logan stood still and admired the view. Remy blinked and rubbed his eyes before noticing Logan's stare. The pretty face turned pink and he grabbed the sheet up.

"Letch." he teased and pulled the sheet along as he got up. "Just a typic'al man." He continued the teasing in a soft sing song tone. "All it take s'pair of tits and you go brain-dead." The Cajun smiled over his shoulder at the feral, looking pointedly at the man's crotch, before slipping into the bathroom. The door shut with a snap and Logan blinked.

"Hey!" He said, lacking any wit at all. He looked down at his cock, it was dark red and was standing at full attention. "Damn it." he growled and pushed the ridged flesh down. "Yer not helpin', Bub." he groused and went to find some jeans.

Remy looked in the mirror as he slowly dropped the sheet. Looking at his new body with a less despairing eye. Logan was right, this was a very beautiful body. 

Had it been on someone else, Remy would have done anything to get into it himself. He snickered sardonically.

"Not quite de way I mean." he sighed and turned to get in the shower.

The heated spray made the Cajun feel a great deal better. Soaping the soft curves was an interesting experience. Surprising himself with a brush of his fingers on the sensitive sex, it caused a delicious feeling to radiate out.

"Merde, Dat feels too good." Feeling a rush of wicked delight, the Cajun figured if he was going to be stuck like this for a while, he might as well get used to it. 

Leaning back against the tile wall, he lifted one elegant foot and rest it on the side of the tub. Creamy thighs spread open, he reached down to the wet curls that hid soft velvet folds.

With a thief's deft fingers, he explored his new sex and quickly found what the body liked best. One fingertip thrumming over the sweet spot like mad.

Soft little moans puffed out and echoed in the space. The sensation was incredible. So different from his male body. The sense of a rolling and impending wave was making his breath short and his legs tremble. 

Outside in the bedroom, Logan's keen hearing picked up the sounds and his cock stood up again, instantly. He turned toward the door and moved to press his ear against the wood. 

Sounds, that only his Remy made when in the midst of arousal, wafted to him.

"AWW HELL..." he growled and pushed into the small room. He could see the outline of Remy behind the curtain. His senses going wild and his hands pushing off the jeans he had just donned. 

The curtain was yanked open and Logan stood there looking at Remy, like the thief was prey.

"Ya can't call me a letch and then come in here, start makin' those sounds and expect me to not want a taste." he said, getting into the shower, pressing Remy against the wall.

The Cajun's breath caught and he turned peachy at being found out. He was still buzzing from the arousal and liking the feel of Logan's weight against this smaller body, a little too much.

"Wuz jus' 'sploring..." he said, his eyes grew wide and dark with the persistent fear. Logan shook his head and smiled.

"Trust me, Darlin'. I'll be careful." His voice was rough and low with his own arousal. "But we can't avoid this, we both want it. I know ya do, I can smell it." He bumped his thickness against the empath's hip. 

"And as ya can see, I really want it." he said, his blues eyes catching Remy's and holding them. Remy's heart thumped hard and the press of Logan's thigh between his legs made those little feelings get bigger. A strange and sweet ache swelled deep inside.

"Let me feel that new part of ya, Baby." Logan's voice purred as he leaned in, took the lush mouth in a deep and possessive kiss.

The need was becoming too much for Remy to fight. He knew he could trust Logan with anything. 

If his feral said he would be careful then Remy knew he would be. When the kiss broke, their eyes locked and Logan asked silently for Remy's agreement. 

Chewing his bottom lip, the Cajun thought for a second and then looked fiercely at his lover. One hand griped tight in Logan's hair, holding his attention.

"You promise me you'll pull out." he said. It wasn't a question and the threat behind the words was very clear. "Mean it, Logan. You cum in me and I will fucking kill you."

Logan held the red and black gaze and nodded.

"I promise." he replied, then slipped his fingers between Remy's legs and into the soft wet sheath. The Cajun's head fell back and his eyes rolled until all that could be seen was black.

The breathy feminine moan that Remy let out made Logan's cock jump. He gently probed, liking the way Remy trembled as he stroked in and out. He mouthed along his lover's throat, leaving small red bite marks in his wake.

Remy's hands clutched at Logan's shoulders as he wobbled on his feet. This felt so amazing, he could hardly breathe,

When the feral's thumb began to rub on the little engorged clit, the Cajun's knees buckled. Logan scooped his lover up, one large hand cupping the small bottom. 

"Wrap yer legs around me, Baby." he grunted into Remy's ear. The empath complied and Logan pulled his fingers from the warmth.

"Look at me, Darlin'." he asked and waited for Remy to open his eyes. "Ya know this is gonna hurt at first." he stated and Remy nodded mutely.

"I'll be careful." he promised once more and then shifted the slender body in his grasp. Hooking the long legs over his arms, he cupped Remy's ass firmly.

Looking deep into his lover's eyes, he moved to line his throbbing length with the wet core of the female sex.

Remy felt a splintering moment of doubt, the feeling transmitting to his lover clearly. Logan stopped and looked serious.

"Tell me now if ya want me to stop." Logan said, holding still for a moment. Remy took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Non, jus never t'aut I'd be a virgin 'gain." he said softly and slipped his fingers into Logan's wet hair. 

"Kinda like dat I get to be new for you.." he said wistfully and leaned in to clasp Logan's bottom lip in his teeth. 

"Take me, Mon Amore." he breathed into his lover's mouth.

For a second, Logan was hesitant, maybe they were going to fast. Remy was still very fragile and confused about this transformation. 

But his logical mind was stomped in submission quickly by the Wolverine. 

'Fuck that, been lovers for over a year. It don't matter what sex the mate is. Remy is ours and we got no reason not to make love.'

Without another thought, Logan bucked his hips forward and thrust his thickness into Remy.

There was a moment of resistance, before the soft clench gave way to his ridged manhood. One deep thrust and he was hilted in the heat and wet.

There was a sharp burning and pulling sensation that made Remy's eyes tear up. He gave a high pitched cry and clenched his eyes tighter.

So big, too big. The was a beat where he thought he couldn't take it. Like a ripping but not at the same time. It felt like Logan was splitting him open. Fingers gripped hard in Logan's hair, as the thief gasped and panted. 

Logan held still, letting his lover get used to the fullness. He watch Remy's face and reached up to wipe away the few tears that escaped, despite the shower's relentless drumming.

"Talk to me, Darlin'." He said softly. His cock was pulsing hard as Remy's sex clamped tight around it.

"Uhhh...big...dats ...uhhhh..." the Cajun struggled for words. Taking a few deep calming breaths helped the Cajun relax. 

His eyes finally opened and he looked at his lover with a burning in his red irises. "Move, Cher." he said and tightened his thighs around Logan's waist. "Make love to me."

Not needing to be told twice, Logan began to roll his hips up into his lover's body. The sweet tight channel clung to him with every withdraw. It was maddening and perfect.

Slowly, he set a gentle pace. The beast within trying to push him to got faster, take harder. Remy was making little mewling sounds that made Logan's spine tingle. He went into for another deep kiss, taking the thief's breath away as his hips moved a little faster.

Remy was trying to comprehend the sensations. The pain was starting to subside and the sense of fullness was delightful. This pressure and stretch that Logan's cock gave was strangely addictive. Remy was surprised when he discovered his own hips moving to catch the thrusts.

Logan's mouth devoured Remy's as the wet slapping sounds of their bodies colliding, grew faster. The sharp thrusts were making his Cajun gasp and cry out into his mouth. This was the same as they always were, yet so different. So incredible.

The tightness of his lover's untried sex was intoxicating. He could feel the feral side creeping up, wanting to ignore his promise and just fill his lover's body with his seed.

Breaking the kiss, he stilled his thrusts and looked at the beautiful being in his arms. His chest heaved with the effort to not keep plunging and he nudged the thief's chin with his nose.

"Touch yer self, like ya were when I came in." he growled and Remy blinked the water from his eyes before complying.

Long white fingers slipped between them to find the swollen clit. The response Remy's body had to the touch was instant.

Logan's eyes crossed when the heated sheath closed even more firmly around him.

"Ahhhh Gods, Baby! Yer are so fuckin' tight!" he gasped and latched his mouth onto one of the hard little nipples, before resuming his thrusting.

Remy was growing desperate, the new sensation of stimulation made that building wave feeling, multiply. Moans and gasps grew louder as Logan's hips began to really pound into his lover.

The Cajun thrashed his head against the tiles when the first break of pleasure took over. He gave a long and deep throated cry. Small hips bucking as best they could. The pleasure spread out over his body and took his mind away in the rush.

Logan felt his cock cramp as the channel grew impossibly tight. Remy's orgasm engulfed them both in a blinding flood of white light.

The feral had a fleeting moment of clarity and pulled his weeping cock from the warmth. Just in time to spill his seed between the rounded cheeks, instead of deep inside, like he really wanted to.

Remy twitched and moaned as the after shocks rocked him.

"Dear Lord!" Logan gasped and let the Cajun's legs down. He pressed against his lover, feeling the soft breasts against his furry chest. Remy still clung to Logan's shoulders and tried to catch his breath.

"Mon Deu, dat was spectacular, Cher." he purred and took the kiss Logan pressed on him.

"Gods, Baby. Yer the best lover I've ever had. Liked that I got to share a first with ya." he added, tenderly reaching up to cup the Cajun's jaw.

Remy felt a welling of emotion in his throat and simply nodded his head. Logan took another sweet kiss.

"Wanna go find some grub and see what the other's have found so far?" he asked, looping his arms around Remy's waist. He had a goofy smile as he bent to plant tiny kisses over the Cajun's face and neck. Remy chuckled softly.

"Oui, have to face de team 'ventualy. Seems I ain't getting my cock back any time soon." he said and Logan pressed his lips to his lover's ear.

"It's gonna be ok, Darlin'. Even if it takes a long time. Ya know I love ya and we can work things out." he assured and then turned to rinse his body off.

Remy felt the truth of his lover's feelings and let it sooth the old fear.

"Have to go get some togs of me own. Can't keep moochin' off Jeanie." the thief said and took over the spray when Logan got out. 

"Merde, Stormy gonna flip her lid. Remy might be in trouble." he said sullenly then he shut off the water and got out.

Logan stopped toweling his body to give his lover an odd look. Remy shrugged one graceful shoulder.

"Jeanie t'aut Remy be a life size Barbie doll. Remy will be de focus of female attention in all de wrong ways, soon nuff." he sighed and dried off his skin. Logan let his eyes travel over the shapely form and made a growling sound.

"Long as ya remember, I like ya nekkid best." he said and leaned in to steal a kiss, making Remy giggle musically.


	7. Chapter 7

Remy had a silly grin while he pulled the borrowed clothing back on. Logan was whistling a jaunty little tune as he dressed. The couple kept sharing little smiles and laughs. The pleasant feeling was a relief after the stress of the day before.

Remy was moving into a more accepting place. He still jarred at the realization. It was odd and unnerving to catch his reflection or touch a part of his body that was changed. But he knew that throwing a fit and getting frantic wouldn't fix anything.

Better to trust his lover and the team to help. And better for everyone if he stopped acting like a freak. He chuckled to himself at the thoughts. His laughter got Logan's attention and the feral winked at him before leaning in to take a deep kiss. 

Remy decided he could cope with Logan being attracted to this body, as long as it was because it was Remy's body and not just the female aspects.

Their suspended state of bliss was jarred to a stop when the intercom buzzed.

Logan scowled at the key pad on the wall before pressing the button.

"Speak." he said, his tone showing his irritation at being bothered. Scott's tight voice came over the speaker.

"Good morning to you too, Logan. Listen, you two need to come down to the War Room in ten minutes. Charles is briefing the team on what happened and then he is going to lay out the options," His usually longwinded speech seeming a little rushed. 

Logan rubbed his chin and looked at Remy. The thief had stopped brushing his hair to glance over his shoulder at his lover with wide eyes.

"Ya ready fer that, Baby?" Logan asked. Remy twiddled the brush in his fingers and nodded quickly.

"Oui. Better to get it over wit." he replied. Logan grunted and pushed the button again.

"Ok Slim, We're on our way." he answered. Scott's voice cut in quickly.

"No. Wait ten minutes and then come down. He wants to explain to them before Remy walks in." he sounded a little uncertain. Remy's face looked thoughtful.

"Dats a good idea." he said and went back to fixing his hair. Logan furrowed his brow and then shrugged.

"Ok Slim. Got it." he said and turned off the speaker. He crossed to stand behind the Cajun and wrapped his arms around the small waist.

"Yer not alone, Darlin'. Don't forget." He nuzzled the white neck and nipped gently.

Remy purred at the attention, he reached back to grasp Logan's head.

"Oui, Bebe. Remy knows he got you." he agreed.

XXXXXX

Charles sat at the head of the oval table as the team filed in and took their seats.

To his right, Ororo was seated, leaning in to talk to Kitty. On the other side of Kitty, Bobby and Rogue were lounging slouched in their seats, looking bored. 

At the end of the table sat Henry, his large blue bulk perched on a stool made for him. On either side of him, sat Angel and Colossus. On Charles's left, sat Scott, of course, and next to him Jean. Between Jean and Colossus, were Kurt and two empty seats, usually occupied by Logan and Remy.

He was thankful that is was the beginning of the Summer Break and most of the students were gone. Those that remained, who didn't have a home to break at, were away at what the team called Summer Camp X. A special early training camp that was the brain child of Jubilee, who over saw it for the school.

He folded his hands and Scott took the cue, calling for quiet. All faces turned to Charles and he smiled his warm smile.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, my friends. I know it's a beautiful day and most of you would like to be outside." He let his eyes lock with each member in turn.

"There is something we need to talk about and I wanted to brief you all on it first-" He was stopped in his speech by Storm's gentle hand on his wrist.

"Forgive me fore interrupting, Charles. But should we not wait for Logan and my brother to arrive?" Her snowy brows were high on her forehead and her blue eyes looked surprised at the oversight.

Charles patted her hand and gave a little chuckle.

"They are part of the subject we are here to discuss." he said. 

Now he had the whole table's undivided attention. It was one thing to be called in for another of Charles's mission speeches. But something else when it was about team mates, who were not present.

Questions began to come forward, filling the air and overlapping.

"Where are they?"

"Were they hurt?"

"Was there a mission?"

"What did they do now?"

Charles held up his hands, they all stopped at once. He took a deep breath and explained about the trip to the Carnival. Without getting personal, told of Remy's reading with the Gypsy.

"It seems this woman is a mutant and a magic user." he said and there were a few pained gasps. The X-Men had run in with some pretty nasty magic users in the past. He was sure they were going to be further shocked when he explained.

"The long and short of it is that, Remy woke up with his body transformed to the opposite gender." he finished and the room was silent. 

Bobby and Rogue were sitting with their hands over their mouths, having to keep the secret had been hard for the gossiping teenagers.

Angel was the first to speak. He looked like he didn't believe Charles.

"So, the Street Rat is a betty now?" he asked and snickered. Storm looked at him sharply, he froze.

"I doubt that my brother finds anything about this amusing, Warren. You would do well to mind your manners." she scolded and turned back to Charles. "Where is Remy? He must be in a state." she asked. Charles was haled again as her question was answered. 

The double doors swung open with a thump. 

Logan stepped into the room and then stopped. 

He looked back scowling, his hand went through the door and yanked Remy into the room.

All eyes locked on the Cajun and he felt every inch of the new body, like he was nude. His face turned bright red. 

A very long stretched out moment of silence where no one even breathed.

"My Stars and Garters!" Hank was the first to speak. "My Acadian friend, you are... a lovely woman." he said, thinking it would be good to find a positive in the shocking situation. Remy's mouth twisted in a sideways smirk. He knew Henry meant well, the man didn't have a mean streak.

"Tanks Henri, Logan been telling Remy dat since it happened." he said and looked at his lover out of the corner of his eye. Logan grunted and pushed the thief toward his chair.

"Cheeky, Cajun. Sit yer ass down." he said but caught Colossus' eye with a purely male exchange of appreciation. Petor chuckled and nodded to his friend.

All eyes remained on the Cajun walking to his seat. Remy could feel their eyes roaming up and down the curvy female form as he sat in the chair next to Kurt. The yellow eyes studied Remy with something akin to awe, the thief leaned over and whispered.

"Remy take a picture later for you, Kurt." he said, falling into his usually charmer self despite his female body. Kurt's mouth fell open at the naughty implication of Remy's words. 

There was a round of chuckles as the blue mutant turned purple in a blush. Colossus leaned on the table and looked at Remy. He asked how the Cajun felt. The thief gave him an incredulous face.

"Had better days to be sure." he said and then reached to grasp Logan's thigh under the table. "Kinda feel like Remy be inna bad 80's flick." 

Bobby was staring at the thief with wide blue eyes. Rogue elbowed the boy and rolled her eyes.

"Geez Sugah, stop staring at Remy's tits." the outraged girl griped. There was a round of chuckles as both Bobby and Remy turned red. 

Charles cleared his throat and called attention once more.

"I am glad to see you are in better spirits today, Remy." he said and then his mouth turned down. "I wish I had better news for you. We still haven't located the carnival." 

Remy felt his heart drop and he let out a sigh. Logan reached over and tangled their fingers together on his thigh.

"Oui, figured as much. Scotty woulda called iffen you had." he said, the female voice throwing the others off. Charles' face was understanding and sympathetic.

"I have been on the phone with several associates of mine who excel in this field. Half of them say, without the original incantation, it can't be reversed." Logan's expression darkened and he felt his back stiffen. Charles went on.

"The other half say, it can be done, but finding the right counter charm can take a long time." he said, his gray eyes looking serious. 

"How long we talkin, Chuck?" Logan asked. He was trying to get an answer he knew the telepath was hesitant to give. Charles sighed deeply and rubbed his chin.

"Weeks, months, many months...It's hard to quantify, Logan." Charles replied and steepled his hands before him. "What I am asking of the team is for solidarity and support. This is not going to be easy for Remy to go through and we will have to be on the alert for information to rectifying this curse." His gaze touched on each of them again. 

"Remy will have to relearn some of his training in this new body and we will have to see to a new uniform. But I don't see any reason for Remy to not be on active duty very soon." the Professor stated and made it clear to all he considered Remy part of the team and family. They had better all see that as well and help any way they could.

There was a little bit of question and answer, more questions than answers. Plans to widen the search and to reach out to other contacts. Hank insisted that Remy come in for a check up. The thief balked at the suggestion.

"Non, Henri. All de parts work jus fine." the Cajun said, shaking the copper head and then realizing his words closed his eyes in embarrassment. Storm and Kitty looked at him with mirrored arched brows.

"Oh, they all work fine, do they, Remy?" Storm asked and then looked at Logan. The feral crossed his arms and shook his head at the Weather Witch. 

"Don't give me the hairy eyeball, Ro." he grunted making another round of chuckles to erupt. Remy's head went down on his arms on the table, when had he become such a blusher?

"Alright, people. That's it. You are free." Scott said, taking pity on the mutant. The team all got up and some gravitated right to Remy and Logan. The others wandered off to their own devices.

Storm was the first to reach Remy. She enveloped him in a tight hug. He was surrounded by the herbal scent of her and the change in height was odd at first. He was so used to towering over even her.

"This has to be so distressing for you, Padnat." she sighed and pulled back to stroke Remy's hair. Her eyes moved over the new face, noting what the others had already seen. Remy gave a crooked grin.

"Dis not be what Remy meant bout getting into a femme's pants." he joked, being brave and casual. He didn't want the others to see how scared and truly freaked out the whole thing made him. 

The warm comfort, he and Logan had found to that morning, was ebbing. Here, with half the team looking at him with 'ooooh shiny' expressions, was wearing on his psyche.

Hank was standing next to Storm with look on his face, usually seen when he had found a new mutation or ailment he didn't know about. Remy cocked a brow at him.

"Stop gaping at Remy like he's a 'spariment, Henri." the empath snarked. Hank blinked and then looked abashed.

"I'm sorry, Remy. It's just that you are so different, yet very much the same, in this form." Beast smiled and crossed his arms. "I still think you should come down so I can check you. See how your systems are adjusting. This is really remarkable." he was very enthused despite Remy's incredulous expression. 

Logan watched his lover interact with the others and he worried. Charles had said he wanted Remy to remain on active duty. Even at his peak, Logan worried about Remy in battle. 

Not because he didn't think the Cajun could handle himself. Hell, he wouldn't turn his back on the kid while fighting if that were the case.

No, he worried for his lover for the very simple reason that, unlike Logan, Remy couldn't heal. If dealt a mortal blow, the thief would die. Now, Logan was even more concerned.

The professor was right, the kid would have to relearn his moves. And the change in his physical strength would be a factor. Could he still weld his bo with the same effectiveness? Would it be too long for the shorter body now? 

The feral was brought out of his musings by a sound of protest from his lover.

"Remy ain't looking for a free for all, Stormy." The feminine alto rose slightly. There was a round of girlish giggles. Kitty hugged her arm around the Cajun.

"Come on Remy, you need clothes and we are the women with the best taste in the house." she said and kissed the thief on the cheek. Jean nodded her head in sync with Storm.

"She has a point, Rems. You know that looking good, no matter what, is something the Deadly Gambit is known for." The women were playing on the empath's pride and vanity. Logan and Scott shared an unseen wince for Remy.

Sighing deeply and surrendering to the inevitable, Remy's head drooped.

"Kay, but Remy not wearing any skirts or dresses." the Cajun said, trying to glare at the women through his bangs. All three smiled sweetly and crossed their fingers behind their backs.

"Of course, Remy." Storm assured and looped her arm in his. "We should head out now, while the day is young." she said and began to drag, the reluctant boy-turned-girl, toward the door. 

Remy gave his lover a desperate look over his shoulder. Logan smiled and waved.

"Have fun, Gumbo. And remember what I said about yer wardrobe." he said, winking. Remy's face flushed again and he stuck his tongue out at the feral.

"You no help, Cher. Remy get you later." The parting words made all three men laugh as they sat down once more to map out their plans.


	8. Chapter 8

Remy sighed deeply as he sat in the fitting room. He was getting tired and the girls showed no sign of stopping any time soon. 

They had fallen into an unspoken routine, as soon as the four had walked into the mall. Ororo and Kitty gathered garments and brought them to the fitting room. Jean edited the selections and gave Remy the ones she deemed fit for the thief to try on. 

The Cajun was forced to get in and out of dozens upon dozens of items. After the first store, he had developed a way to cope with it all. 

He avoided looking at his face in the mirrors. Instead, he looked at the body, objectifying himself in order to give the girls any response other than 'Can we leave?'.

He pretended he was looking at a woman he was admiring. It made it a lot easier. In fact, he had the ability to veto things that didn't work. But to be honest, there wasn't a lot the Cajun couldn't wear and make it look good. 

As a male, Remy was a magnet for women and men alike. Dashing, dangerous, charming and more than handsome. The boy had never doubted his attractiveness. Most often, had banked on it to save his skinny ass.

As a female, Remy was a bombshell. Still a draw for both sexes, just the ratio was the opposite of when he was male. 

Now, almost every man turned to gawk. Even in the knockout company the thief kept. It was a well accepted fact that the team had some of the most beautiful and exotic women in the mutant community.

Remy had to admit, the four of them were like force to be reckoned with, as they moved through the crowds of the busy mall. He caught the envious glares of women as they passed. Had to quell the urge to punch the men who openly stared. It was confusing and exhausting. Remy could feel it all pressing on his shields, weakening them.

Shaking out of his thoughts, Remy looked up as Jean came in with another armload. She set the pile down and selected the first one she wanted him to try on.

"Here, now that we have covered the basics, jeans and shirts for everyday, how about some fun things?" she replied holding up a pair of slinky black pants. Remy arched a brow at the rather tiny garment.

"Day look too small." he said, recalling his fight with his own jeans the day before. Jean chuckled and put them in his hand.

"That's the point, Rems." she winked and waved her hands at him. "Come on, humor us." she said with a sweet smile. The Cajun sighed again and nodded.

"Kay, Jeanie." he said, unbuttoning his current pants. Jean turned and sorted through the pile looking for a suitable top to go with the pants. Remy slipped the jeans off and kicked them aside. 

Shimmying into the tight pants, he watched the reflection in the mirror, missing Jean's appraisal from behind. Her lips twitched as she suppressed a smirk. 

On Remy's curved hips were slight lavender bruises. Faint impressions of Logan's fingers. She figured it wouldn't take them long, they were a randy pair normally. The added dimension of Remy's new body had to be a temptation they couldn't resist long. She had been right.

Remy zipped the trousers and smoothed his hands down the thighs. The fabric was soft like cotton but seemed to be mixed with something that stretched. They hugged the Cajun's hips and legs like they were made to fit. 

The waist was low, riding just below the delicate hipbones. Remy felt a stirring of desire. His still male thoughts liking the image the garment cut. He could imagine what his lover would think of them. 

"Yes, those are a keeper!" Jean said and nodded her head. She tossed the empath a silky little camisole. "Pair them with that." she urged and smiled warmly. Remy shrugged out of the tank top and pulled the camisole over his head. He frowned at the mirror.

"Dis no good, Jeanie. Can see da bra, looks trashy." he said and reached to pull it off. Jean came up from behind and stilled his movements.

"That is because you aren't supposed to wear one, Remy." she said and deftly unhooked the bra. She helped Remy slip it from under the top.

The Cajun looked again and was startled. The silky fabric hugged the round, high breasts, showed every dip and curve. He felt the traitorous nipples harden from the sensation of the silk rubbing them and the cool air of the AC in the store. 

He accidentally looked up at his face. Remy felt his heart speed up. This was too weird. He was turned on by his own image. He could feel both the sensual slip and slide of the camisole on his body, as well as the lust rising for the image he cut in the outfit. More than confusing and disconcerting.

"You wear that and Logan will be a walking hard on." Jean whispered in a wicked tone. Remy's eyes grew wide and he turned to face her.

"Not sure iffen dat be sompfing Remy want." he confessed and looked at the floor. Jean's face softened and she reached out to take Remy's hand in hers.

"Why wouldn't you want that, Rems?" she asked gently. Remy sat down on the bench and looked up at her with glassy eyes.

"B'for. We never had t'worry bout no'ting." he spoke in a low breathy voice. "Wolvie gots his healing factor and Remy, he be a boy, so no problems, right? Not like when dating a femme and have to 'member protection." The Cajun's crooked grin faltered. "Now...terrified, Jeanie. What Remy gonna do?" Jean crouched down before the Cajun and tried to catch his eyes.

"Can't Logan wear a condom?" She asked, wondering why Remy would worry about something she dealt with on a regular basis. Remy laughed drily. 

"Dats what you don't get, Jeanie. It ain't Logan dat Remy worry bout. It be da Wolverine." He said and leaned his head back against the wall. 

"He don't care for being restrain'd and his instincts are t'mate. You tink he gonna stop to put one on? You tink he gonna consider pulling out?" Remy asked with a sarcastic expression. Jean sucked in a breath.

"I had thought about that. But seeing as--well, you've already crossed that bridge haven't you?" she asked waving her hand at Remy's hip. The Cajun looked down and caught sight of the pale bruises the low slung pants just barely exposed.

"Dat was different. Dat was me and Logan." he said and shook his head. "Tink, iffen Logan lose his hold on da Wolverine, Remy gonna end up preg'nt." he whispered, the fear showed in his red eyes like a beacon. 

"Don't tink I can do it, Jeanie. And what iffen dat happens and den we find da Gypsy. Can't change me back wit a bun in de oven." Remy sniffed back the emotions trying to break free, Jean stroked his hand with comforting motions. 

She was reading a lot more off Remy than normal. The fear and terror, the boy within felt at the thought, was clear and bright to her. 

Up until the last few days, Remy had always seen the world with his male perspective. Never considering what it would be like to deal with the most basic of female functions, to give birth.

Now, faced with the very real prospect of such a thing, it was almost paralyzing to the thief. Jean signed in sympathy.

She could understand better now, Remy might have all the trust and faith in Logan but his other side... The feral primal being they called Wolverine, didn't have such morals and manners. 

The animal side of Logan probably wants just that. To breed with his mate, make more to carry on. It was the driving force for all living things on the planet. 

"Remy, take a deep breath." she cooed and lifted the Cajun's chin to look at him eye to eye. "You are here, in this body, now. I know it's not what you were thinking when you admitted your feelings to that woman, but this is an answer to that question. You wanted to be able to give Logan everything he wants, voiced or not." she reasoned and held his eyes.

"The Remy LeBeau I know, is not afraid of anything. I don't deny that it's frightening and daunting, even for a born woman like me. But you have to have faith in yourself and your lover. Logan loves you and you love him. Is that worth the risk? And what if it does happen? Wouldn't that be a gift from heaven? To have a child that is yours and Logan's?" 

She knew that Remy was confused and scared and she wasn't trying to increase that. But she also knew that her friends were given a very rare and special opportunity here. 

"What if this is the whole point? What if that woman gave you this chance to have something same sex and barren couples, the world over, would die for. A chance to have a child with their mate, that is truly theirs?" Her green eyes widened and she leaned in closer to Remy. The empath was speechless as she followed the thought path he had been too scared to consider.

"What if that is the only way to break this spell?" she asked in a soft awed tone. Remy sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a slow shuddering way.

"Dat---be ---Oh God Jeanie I don tink I can!" he said and the tears slipped down his cheeks, he felt disloyal and a coward. "I don't deserve Logan. I can't love him like I say I do iffen I can't do dis." he cried and leaned into Jean's warm embarce. "Oh Jeanie, what do I do?"

Jean held him as he cried and she rubbed the slender back with a warm hand.

"Remy, that is something only you can answer. 'Do' you love Logan enough?" she asked, knowing it sounded a little harsh. "I think you do. I've seen you in battle, risking your own life to protect Logan, though he doesn't need it." Her voice was low and soft. 

"You love him enough to risk your life to keep him for harm. Do you love him enough to face this fear? Do you love him enough to give what he'd never ask you for?" she asked and felt the Cajun stiffen in her arms. Remy pulled back and looked at her with a stunned expression.

Then, slowly the thief's face changed and he looked thoughtful.

"You right, Red." he whispered. "Only Remy can answer dat." He ran a hand through his long hair and then licked his lips. Wiping the tears from his face, he stood and walked to the mirror. Looking at his reflection from feet to face, he took it all in. 

Jean watched the Cajun's shoulders square and the pointed chin lift, though it quivered only a little. Remy caught her gaze in the glass and he nodded his head, indicating a point of acceptance.

"At dis moment, he...err...s-she..." The pronoun was choked a little. "She--Remy-- don't know....yet." Remy's voice was so quiet Jean almost couldn't hear him. She was surprised at the feminine word and she gave her friend a loving smile.

"You will, Rems. And do not be afraid to come and vent with me. Or Storm or Kitty. You know we love you and are here for you." she said standing to hug the empath tight. Remy sniffed and hugged her back.

"Tanks again, Jeanie." he said and stepped back to look at the clothing. "Kay, tink Remy see what you mean bout dis. We get it." he said and then moved to try on the other things she had brought.

XXXX  
Ororo drug the thief into the cosmetics section of the next store. The Cajun was resistant but it wasn't effective. 

"Padnat, you know I have always wanted to put mascara on those lashes of yours." she said, pushing him onto a stool next to a glass topped counter filled with makeup.

"Jus' promise Remy he won't look like a putain." he groused and got a swat from Storm. 

"As if I would do such to you!" she said, mildly hurt at the accusation. Remy sighed and crossed his arms, giving in to the women again.

He fussed and bitched the whole time, Storm forced the Cajun to sit and behave. She painted the thief's face with tasteful make up. Remy had a hard time with it. He didn't see the need. She assured him it was part of the female experience.

When she finished, he was forced to look in the mirror. Again that pretty girl looked back at him, only now she looked even more alluring. Remy was wavering back and forth between accepting his state and rejecting it like the plague. He was nice and told Storm she did a good job. The three women clapped and tittered about what a natural beauty the thief was.

Once the basics were selected for Remy's growing haul of girl gear, they set off again. 

Remy bitched about needing something to eat, they had skipped breakfast. Rolling their eyes, they relented a bit and took the pouting mutant to a shop, where they could get vitamin enriched juice smoothies. Not quite what Remy had in mind but he was too hungry to fight.

Now armed with drinks from Jamba Juice, Kitty took the lead. She had a destination in mind.

As they turned the corner and the black and pink facade came into view, Remy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Non! Remy ain't going in der." he shook his head and frowned. Kitty looked at him with large brown eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Remy, every girl needs these things." she said and pulled his arm. "Besides, you need jammies too." she soothed. They pulled the reluctant mutant into the store.

"Remy don't wear jammies." he said and they let out a chorus of giggles. 

"Bet Logan likes that." Kitty said and winked at the blushing Cajun. Storm's rich laughter took the sting out of the teasing. 

As they walked into the shop the murmur of music filled the air. The scent of floral perfumes surrounded them. Remy was startled by all the pink and lace and ruffles and satin. He dragged his feet and tried not to panic.

Kitty sauntered to a rack of brightly colored bras and flipped through the tags.

"Rem, what size bra?" Her musical tone carried across the store.

Remy felt his face flush and he stared at the dark haired mutant with something like fear, as his mind drew a blank. Jean had the information, she stepped up and told Kitty her own size.

"But it seemed a little loose, I think Remy's ribcage is smaller than mine." the redhead replied, looking thoughtful.

A big discussion began as they determined the proper size Remy needed. The Cajun interjected, demanding that if they were going to put him through this, that the undergarments be as simple and plain as possible. The girls seemed deflated by that.

Selecting a few things, the four moved deeper into the store. Remy was letting his gaze roam over the clothing and accessories, when his eye was caught by something.

Standing still with an expression the three women knew well. It was the look a girl gets when she sees a pretty outfit she has to have in her life.

The focus of Remy's attention was a black and red satin corset. The fabric was a very intricate design of Asian dragons and flowers. The clean lines of the corset appealed to him. It had garters and a pair of tiny silky panties that tied at the hips. Kitty sidled up to Remy and leaned in to whisper.

"You would rock that, Remy." she said and nudged him. "Try it on." The Cajun balked and shook his head.

"Non. Dat be too much girl pow'er fo' Remy." he said and tried to move on. Kitty was having none of it. She motioned to the hovering sales girl to get one in Remy's size.

They moved toward a rack of skirts and leggings. Remy still refused to get any dresses or skirts. He wouldn't even try them on. Kitty was determined though. She flipped through the rack and found the perfect match to the corset. A black satin miniskirt with a small slit in the side.

She pulled it out and handed it to the sales girl, who was gathering the items, the clearly wealthy women, were selecting.

Kitty then turned to find Remy some stockings to go with the garters. No point in having them and not using them. Besides, Remy had killer legs.

They pulled the thief to the next fitting room and Kitty went in with him this time. The red and black eyes stared at her with dread.

"Kitkat, Remy don't need to be trussed up like a turkey." he whined, as she pulled the tank top off him and instructed him to remove the bra.

"Shush, that corset was made for you in this Smokin Hot Bod', Remy." she said and waited for the Cajun to finish disrobing. She had to agree with Jean, Remy made a beautiful female.

She cinched the corset up and then pulled out the skirt. Remy shook his head.

"Non, non skirts!" he said and she shook her head back at him.

"It is the prefect match for this, now put it on. It would be a sin to hide such lovely legs." Her focus didn't waver. Kitty was an unmovable force when she wanted her way. Surprising for a girl gifted with the ability to separate and dissolve her mater. Remy knew she wouldn't let it go, he was forced to relent and give in. 

Once he was in the tight little skirt, he looked in the mirror. Eyes wide and mouth agape, he was stunned.

"Damn, Kitkat, you sure know you stuff." he whisperd. Kitty squealed.There was a rapping on the door, Jean and Storm insisted on seeing the outfit.

The whistles and catcalls made the boy, trapped in the female body, turn red and wish the floor would eat him.

They all insisted he get it, if for nothing else than to drive Logan crazy.

Remy rolled his eyes and prayed this would be the last stop.

It wasn't. 

Once they had convinced the Cajun to buy the things they picked out, they moved on to shoes.

Remy suffered through being shoved into a seat while they tried all kinds of shoes on him. They did take pity on the poor boy and didn't make him wear high heels. 

Sticking to flats and low heels, they had a wide variety. He had to admit, he did like the black leather knee-high combat style boots Storm found for him.

When the three had finally selected the footwear he would need, they left the bustling mall. Remy sank into the back seat of the car and leaned his head agsint the window.

How did these things happen to him? What must he have done in a past life to warrant this?


	9. Chapter 9

The throb of "Riders on the Storm", echoed through the garage, as Logan worked on the bikes. He was giving a tune up and making a few adjustments, to help Remy handle the machine in his new form.

He hummed along to the music, he pondered things, absently. He found he did his best thinking when he wasn't trying to think at all.

He knew this was going to take time. He knew, from what Charles had said, that it would be a while before they could get Remy switched back. If they could at all.

There had been much theorizing and suggesting, but they really didn't have a hard solution. Logan felt he could handle having his lover this way. It wasn't that he preferred one way or the other. He loved Remy, that was all that mattered.

He knew the boy was terrified of what could happen to him in this body. He was more than a little worried himself, for different reasons.

He worried that Remy would be hurt, injured in a fight. 

That Sinister, the dirty bastard, might get wind of the change and abduct the thief, again. 

He worried, that their various and sundry enemies, might exploit Remy and lash out at the team.

He puffed on the cigar in his teeth while he polished and tightened. He was trying to not think about the other part of the matter. That thing Remy feared. 

His heart fluttered a little. The idea had a pull on him. He wouldn't have considered the idea if it hadn't been thrust into his life.

He could admit, to himself, that it would be wonderful, treasured and terrifying.

He set down the tools and leaned back on his heels. Drawing the stub from his lips, he exhaled a cloud of smoke. 

His love for the Cajun was the most grounded and solid love he had ever felt in his life. 

Oh, there was passion and fire and plenty of loud knock down drag outs. But in the heart, the core, of what they had, it was peaceful and safe. 

Remy quieted the beast, he set the pain free, filled the feral with love and acceptance.

To have a child created from that love, that would be something truly precious. 

Sighing, he stubbed out his smoke and wiped his hands on a rag. The CD had stopped and the sound of female chatter filled the garage. Logan sniffed, Kitty and Rogue. 

The girls came in and sought out their bicycles. They were dressed in shorts and bathing suits, indicating to Logan, they were heading down to the lake.

"Hey, Kitty, When did you get back?" Logan called out, making both girls yelp and turn around wide eyed.

"Logan! Ah Swear ya jus skeerd ten years offa mah life!" Rogue snapped and frowned at him. Kitty giggled and bumped her shoulder into the younger girl's.

"Yeah, we got back about forty-five minutes ago. I think Remy went up to put away his purchases." she said with a smile. "I believe you will like what we found." she winked and then climbed on her bike. The two peddled out of the garage and off across the grounds.

Logan tossed the rag down and got to his feet. Remy had not come looking for him, the shopping trip must have been rough on his Cajun. 

Chuckling to himself, he walked into the house and stopped to wash his hands in the mud room.

He wandered through the mansion, passing others and returning greetings. Climbing the stairs to the third floor, he made his way to their corner suite.

Pushing open the door, he looked around and gave a low whistle. It looked like a mall had exploded in their rooms.

On the small sofa and coffee table and chairs, were bags and boxes and tissue paper. Plastic wrappers crumpled into balls scattered on the floor.

He followed the trail of removed price tags into the bedroom.

On the trunk at the foot of their bed were three neat piles. One was a stack of blue and black jeans. Another was a stack of jewel colored tee shirts. The final was a stack of black and white cotton underwear. 

On the bed, a pile laid out to be hung up. More flashy things. Silky things, black and red and purples fettered heavy. 

On the floor next to the closet was a stack of shoe boxes. His keen eyes caught the garment bag hanging on the door.

He could hear the sounds of water splashing, awkward thumping and assumed his lover was bathing. 

Curious to see what the big bag was holding he crossed floor silently. Logan unzipped the bag and pushed the sides away, to reveal a long mahogany colored trench coat. Much like the one Remy normally wore, except this one was tailored to a smaller, more curved, body.

He stepped back and imagined Remy wearing it. His teeth shown in a wide grin. The feral rubbed his chin as he turned toward the bathroom door. 

He had been thinking about their shower all day. The new aspect of Remy's female body, agitated the beast inside. He wanted to keep the Cajun at his side. within reach, within sight. The urge to mount his lover came over him, just about every time he thought of Remy.

Just as he was reaching for the door nob, the door flew open, a very wet and irritated Remy walked out. The Cajun was naked and his long shapely legs were peppered with little bits of white tissue.

"Hey Baby." Logan said his brows quirking, "What happened to you?" he asked as Remy made a face and marched to the bed. Rubbing at the pale skin with a towel, Remy groaned.

"Does crazy dames convinced Remy dat he need to shave his legs." The thief bitched and sat on the bed with a humph. "How de hell do women do dis all de time?" he asked and waved a hand at the very nicked legs.

Logan smothered a chuckle and moved to stand before his cranky lover. He threaded his fingers into the wet strands of copper hair. 

"How bad was it?" he asked and caressed the Cajun's head with affection. Remy sighed and laid back on the bed. Unconscious, for once, of his nude female body.

"Dey dragged me in every store and made me try on all dis stuff. It was hell." he replied and then pointed to the open garment bag. "Dat is a beauty doe." he said, smiling slightly. Logan's eyes never left the slopes and valleys of his lover's body.

"Yeah, sure is." he answered and moved to rest his knees on the bed. He bracketed Remy's legs with his own and leaned down over the reclining empath. 

"Never seen anthin' more beautiful." he murmured and pressed a soft kiss to the full lips. Remy gave a little sigh into the kiss and looped his hands around Logan's neck. 

"You are trying t'get laid." Remy said with an arched brow and crooked smirk. Logan leaned back slightly and shrugged his shoulder.

"So? What's wrong with that?" he asked and slipped his hands under the slightly damp back. "I've been thinkin' about lickin ya all day." he said in a low husky tone. Remy shivered and licked his lips.

"Oh, dat so?" the Cajun purred and lifted one long leg, to press his knee against Logan's crotch. "Just tinking bout lickin' me?' the thief whispered, leaning up to nip at the feral's bottom lip. Logan growled deep and took the theif's mouth in a hard kiss.

They nipped, kissed and licked into each other's mouths with abandon, for several long minutes. Finally breaking for air, Logan lifted his head and looked at the pretty Cajun's flushed face.

"Let's see what ya got, Gumbo. Gimmie a good show." he taunted, with a twinkle in his blue eyes. Remy blushed prettily and then licked his lips, to gather the lingering taste of Logan from them.

"Bebe wants a show, he get a show." Remy purred and pushed at Logan to move.

He slithered from under the feral and sauntered across the room, with a flip of hair. Logan laughed at the stereotypical female action and then leaned back on the bed. He tucked his arms behind his head and wiggled his brows at his lover.

Remy walked to the trunk and picked up a tee shirt. Logan made a growling sound.

"No, not that stuff." he said and Remy smirked at him. "The silky flashy stuff ya got piled on the bed." Logan nodded toward the stack on the other side of the bed. Remy gave a soft chuckle and made his way to the garments. He collected what he needed before slipping back into the bathroom.

The first few outfits got good reviews from Logan. But nothing made his blue eyes grow wide like the tight black pants and silky camie, Jean had picked out. 

The feral leaned up when Remy came out in it. His low rumbling chest let the Cajun know, just how much, his lover liked the clothing. 

Walking in a swaying circle, Remy played it up. He posed with a hand on one jutting hip. Turned in a circle shimmying and licking his lips. He gave a wicked smile and crawled up the length of his lover's body. The breathy Cajun teased the feral with soft kisses and almost touching bodies. Remy pressed his plush lips to Logan's ear.

"De last outfit I got, I am gonna wear when you take me out." he said, nipping the soft lobe with his teeth. "So, get your ass up cuz we going out." Remy gave the man a knowing look and then pulled back from the bed. 

Logan's brows beetled and he scratched at his sideburn with one hand, while he adjusted his hard on, with the other.

"Don't ya wanna stay in, Rems?" he asked, his voice lilting just a little with his arousal. Remy gathered up some things and shook his copper head.

"Non. Get dressed, dis Cajun wants drinks and dancing." he said and slipped into the bathroom. The door shut with a snap and Logan flopped back on the bed. 

Remy was catching on, far too fast, to the use of feminine wiles. Groaning as he got up, Logan made his way to the closet and got some clean clothing out. 

Knowing his lover was up to something, he gave the thief the space to do so. Calling out that he was going to grab a shower in the gym, Logan trotted out and whistled to himself. 

He had on hell of a hot date tonight. Maybe this could be more fun than he originally thought. He was surprised to find, he was looking forward to taking his Cajun out and showing off.

Remy struggled to get the outfit to look right. Needing Jean to help with the lacing, he waffled back and forth before sticking with the very short skirt. 

The stockings were a bitch to get the seam in the back straight. He was glad, however, for his foray into shaving, made the stockings go on easy.

Tousling the long red tresses, Remy looked in the mirror. He could see that without the make up his face, while beautiful, wasn't as powerful in the strong clothing. 

He gave in and called Storm, to help with the make up. They whispered and chuckled in the small bathroom. When Ororo was finished, Remy liked what he saw. Smoothing down his skirt, the boy took a deep breath.

"Tanks, Stormy. Want dis to be special, me." he said softly and she smiled. Leaning in to place a soft kiss on Remy's cheek, the Weather Witch took her leave.

Remy gathered his courage when he heard Storm greet Logan on her way out. He waited until he heard the sound of the door closing, before moving to step from the bathroom. Logan was at the dresser, putting on his watch. He caught the reflection of Remy's entrance in the mirror. 

All the air left Logan's lungs and he turned slowly around. His blue eyes bugged and his pulse spiked. The energy between them all but crackled in the air. Logan's gaze moved up and down the long lean form.

Remy was standing in the doorway, back lit by the light from the bathroom. The red and black corset was cinched tight, drawing the tiny waist in. The short skirt hovered at mid thigh. The small slit allowing a peek of the tops of the stockings and the garter belt. The lush leather boots wrapped the toned calves. 

Logan moved slowly across the room, to get a closer look at the outfit Remy had put on, just for him. His hands itched to touch, to paw, to covet, the luscious Cajun.

"Ya look.....Damn Baby...." Logan rambled and licked his lips repeatedly. His eyes came up to lock with Remy's. "Wait, ya think I'm gonna let ya out in that?" he asked, his possessive nature rearing it's head. Remy gave the feral an arched look.

"Since when do you tell dis teef what he can an can't wear?" he asked and put his fists on his hips. The effect was more arousing to Logan. 

"Since ya started dressing like sex on a stick." he quipped back. Remy gave him a withering look.

"You betta not be telling dis Cajun what to wear." Remy said and turned to walked to the closet. He took down the trench coat. Slipping it on, he liked the weight of it. Remy, now more graceful in the female body, moved to the bed table. Taking a second to transfer all the things he normally kept in his trench, into the new one. He had to forgo a few things. 

"Have to put de extra pockets in dis one." he mused and turned to find Logan still staring. "Cher, mean it. We going out. So, deal wit it." he sassed and then crossed to take Logan's hand. The feral frowned but realized he wasn't going to win this one.

"If any jackass puts his hands on ya, I aint' responsible for my reaction." Logan groused, as he went down to the garage.


	10. Chapter 10

Logan couldn't help the instinctive way his hand went to the small of Remy's back as they walked into the bustling club. The lights and smoke and perfumes assaulted Logan's senses. He grunted in irritation but followed his excited lover into the crowd. 

He watched the way Remy responded to the flood of emotions. The Cajun seemed to light up. A sparkle in those ruby orbs that made Logan grin.

He noticed the turning heads as they passed. True, normally Remy turned heads when they went out. There was no denying his thief was beautiful. But now Logan noticed the increased amount of men ogling his lover. He felt his hackles raise and he caught as many eyes as he could giving them a 'fuck off' look.

Remy curled a arm through Logan's and tugged the feral toward the bar. Looking up at his lover with a playful expression, the Cajun leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Buy a girl a drink?" he asked in a voice colored with laughter. Logan turned to nuzzle the thief's hair. He growled in delight when he caught the scent of sandalwood in the silk strands.

"What can I get ya, Dalrin?" he asked and smiled at the pretty Cajun. The empath shivered with pleasure and pulled Logan up to the bar.

After a few shots of bourbon, Remy shimmied out of the trench coat, laying across the stool he had been sitting on. The effect of the simple action was large. Men and women in the immediate area all turned and looked at the beautiful woman who only had eyes for Logan. 

"Wanna dance, me." Remy said, eyes scanning the dance floor with elation. Logan frowned at the mass of writhing bodies and caught the slender fingers of his lover's hand.

"Listen, Baby. Ya know I ain't a dancer. But I know what dancing is for ya." He spoke with a warmth to his graveled voice. Bringing the fingers to his lips he kissed them. "Let me watch ya move." he said and gathered the coat in his hand. He urged the glassy eyed Cajun toward the floor.

"You sure, Bebe?" Remy asked, trying to hide the way his body twitched to move. Logan nodded.

"I'll have my eye on ya." he chuckled and felt the thief lean in to take a deep hot kiss from him. When Remy pulled back Logan licked his lips to catch the lingering taste there.

"Just need a little realize, Mon Amore." Remy assured as he slipped away and wiggled into the throng.

Snagging a tall bar table near the dance floor, Logan settled down to watch his lover move to the music. He ordered a beer from a passing waitress and locked his sight on the slinking figure his lover now wore.

In his normal body, Remy had a grace and sensuality to his movement that was beautiful to watch. In this new body, nothing had changed. The Cajun was an erotic image, all long limbs and swinging copper hair.

Around Remy the crowd was pulsing and shifting. He drank in the waves of energy and emotions. It was better than booze or drugs. The way he floated on all the lust, desperation, hope and out right envy, was divine.

Moving to the heartbeat rhythm he tested the control and dexterity he had in this female body. From the feelings he was picking up around him, he was doing very well. 

Eyes closed, head back and body swaying, Remy surrendered to the pleasure of dancing. The Cajun was lost in one of the few things that had never let him down. Even when he had felt the worst, after escaping from Sinister, surviving Antarctica, defying probability and death. Dancing was always an activity that buoyed his spirits and recharged his soul.

If he could still dance this well it would be no trouble to sharpen his fighting skills. A full mega watt smile spread across the sensual mouth. Surrendering to the joy he was feeling, Remy was greatly startled when a strong arm slipped around his waist and a ridged body pressed to his back. Opening confused eyes, he looked around to see who was touching him so intimately.

A muscled and slick looking blonde was grinding his semi hard cock into Remy's ass. The thief was pulling away from him in a split second. The man's strength was more than Remy expected and the Cajun was stunned when he couldn't get away. Glaring at the man over his shoulder, he bared his teeth and spoke loud enough to be heard over the music.

"Don' recall asking t'be pawed. Hands off!" the Cajun snapped, yanking at the strong arm. The man just chuckled and pulled Remy tighter to him.

"Oh you're begging for me to paw you, Baby." he said and humped his hips against Remy's ass some more. The Cajun felt the blood rush to his face and he shook his head.

"Was trying t'be polite." he sneered and kicked back into the man's shins.

Yelping at the force with which the kick struck, the man hurled the Cajun toward the floor. 

"Fucking Bitch!" he snarled and blinked as Remy spun with the momentum and ended up facing him with a pissed off expression.

"Vas te faire encule." The pretty thief cursed and assumed a fighting stance. The muscle bound idiot laughed and pulled back a hand to strike the Cajun.

Remy smiled and easily side stepped it. The crowd that had circled them, laughed as the jackass stumbled and made an angry sound. Gaining his feet he came back up. Spitting insults, he went to tackle the slender figure but he crashed into what felt like a brick wall.

It was actually Logan's chest.

The blonde man looked at the dark feral man with a face like a thunder cloud.

"Ya thinkin' of doin' somthin' stupid, Bub?" Logan asked and caught the clumsy punch the man threw at him. His fingers wrapped around the man's fist and clenched. There was a crunching sound as his greater strength compressed the small bones.

The man screamed and sagged to his knees. Remy came up behind Logan and put a hand on the feral's shoulder.

'Let'em go, Cher. Ain't wort' it." the thief's honeyed tone calmed the angy man down and he released the idiot's hand.

"When the answer is no, ya fuck off. Got it?" he asked, pointing at the man and wrapping his arm around Remy's waist. The blonde blinked up with a gapping mouth. Two of his friends came to collect him and steer him away. Remy turned to smile at the still angry Feral and pressed a soft little kiss to his frowning lips.

"Mah Hero." Remy purred and pressed against him. Logan's arms were tight around his waist as they moved off the floor.

"Yeah, yer a fuckin' brat." he snarked and Remy chuckle at the words. They made their way back to the table and Remy ordered another round of shots.

After the scene, everyone gave the curious couple a wide birth. Logan was fine with that. It meant they could be out together, Remy could soak up the emotions and no one tried to put their hands on his mate.

They stayed for a few hours. Remy danced a couple more times and they shared more shots. 

When the feral deemed they were ready to go. He herded his Cajun toward the door, ignoring the whining protests. Remy didn't mean them anyway.

As they cleared the front door, there was a line of people still waiting to get in. Two sleazy looking men cat-called at the Cajun beauty. Logan scowled for the millionth time that night. Remy flipped them off with a brilliant smile. 

As they moved passed the men, one reached out and grabbed Remy's ass. There was a flicker of movement and the man gasped. Remy deftly twisted his wrist up behind his back.

"Now, don' tink you want a trip to de hospital tonight, do you?" He hissed at the man. Gaping, the man shook his head and Remy smiled. "Dere's a good boy." The women in the line applauded and shouted admiring words to the thief. 

Watching the Cajun handle himself with the same competence as always, made Logan feel a surge of arousal. His Remy was a dangerous predator, no matter the gender. 

Smiling with lots of fangs, he wrapped his arm around Remy's shoulders and they walked back to the jeep, chuckling.

The ride home was a mix of high energy chattering from the super charged empath and heated looks from the greatly turned on feral.

They arrived home both extremely aroused and stumbling to get up to their rooms.

Once the door was closed, Remy backed across the living room floor with one arm extended, finger crooked to beckon the feral closer.

Growling and stalking forward Logan closed in on his lover.

"Every man and most of the women in that pace wanted to fuck ya." he said in a husky voice. Remy laughed and tossed the trench coat on a chair.

"No' every man, am sure der were gay men der." he said flippantly. Logan shook his head.

"I am pretty sure I saw some of them droolin' over ya too." he replied and backed the slender thief against the wall. Faces inches apart, Remy looked deep into his lover's eyes.

"Don't care bout dem." he whispered. Logan smiled wide.

"Better not." he teased and pressed a deep hard kiss to the full lips. Remy melted into the hard body pressing into him. They licked and nipped at each other's mouths until Remy pulled back for air.

"Merde, you sho' is eager, Cher." the thief teased and pressed the feral back so he could slip away toward the bedroom.

Logan made a grunting sound and followed his lover, swatting at the pert little ass.

"I'll show ya eager." he growled and closed the bedroom door behind them with a thump. Remy turned and smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed. Sticking one long leg out, he wiggled his penciled brows and leaned back on his hands.

"Help Remy wit des boots?" he purred. Logan raised a brow and stroked his chin. From where he was standing, when Remy raised his leg, the feral could see the black silky panties the Cajun wore. His cock thickened and pressed against his zipper. Stepping forward and kneeling before the long legs, Logan caught the leather clad foot.

He carefully unlaced the tight boot. His hand cupped the back of Remy's calf, massaging through the leather. Drawing the laces out, he slipped the boot from Remy's foot and set it down. Grasping the stocking clad foot, he rubbed the high arch, making the thief moan softly. He set the foot gently down and reached for the other boot.

Repeating the treatment with the second foot. When the boots were off, Logan continued to rub his hands up the long toned legs. Loving the sound Remy was making, he leaned forward press a kiss to each knee. His thick fingers slipping higher and grazed the tops of the stockings.

Remy's red eyes were watching the feral with intensity. Each caress and touch brought a soft sound from the Cajun. 

Logan, embolden by the sounds, slipped his fingers along the stocking tops to the garters. Tugging at the straps but leaving them in place, he teased the tender skin on the thief's inner thigh. Logan pushed up on his knees.

"Come'er." he gruffed. With a knowing smirk, Remy leaned toward his lover.

The kiss was long and heated, the feral dominating it with a smoldering need. One hand slipped up under the small bit of skirt, to press searching fingertips against the silk. It was warm and damp from the arousal the thief was sustaining. The touch made Remy's thighs tense and the soft gasps to get faster. 

Logan's fingers pressed firmly, rubbing with accurate aim. Remy felt the flush race up his body. Breaking from the kiss, Remy's head fell back, moaning.

Pushing the small skirt up, Logan let his eyes rome over the tiny silk garment. He noted the ties on the sides and gave a approving sound.

"I really like this outfit." he groaned and mouthed the long throat as his hands untied the panties. 

Moving up to press the Cajun back on the bed, Logan tugged the little garment off and tossed it aside. His touches tracing the soft crease between thigh and hip. 

"Ya were like a wild thing out there on that floor tonight." he murmured as he nuzzled the soft creamy cleavage pushed up by the corset. "Free and untamed. Givin' in to yer true self."

Giggling at the tickling sensation, Remy couldn't help the way his legs spread open to his lover. 

"Could feel you watching Remy. Could feel your hunger." the empath said in a breathy voice. Logan found the zip in the skirt and pulled the tab slowly. It traversed the length of the mini. 

He pushed the fabric aside and leaned back a little to take in the image before him.

His lover lay back, hair a spill of cinnamon silk around his head. Tight black and red corset cinching the waist in and pushing the breasts up. In this reclining position, the barest of pink aureola peeked over the edge of the corset. 

Logan's cock was throbbing and cramping in the confines of his jeans. He gave a deep rumbling sound and grasped the rounded hips in his hands.

"Gotta have ya, Baby." he grunted and pressed his jean clad thigh between Remy's legs. The texture of the denim causing the most electric sensation to bloom from the heated little mound.

Remy was lost in the deluge of pleasure that assaulted his senses. One hand flipped on the bed and seemed to be grasping in the direction of the bed table.

"I--I got s-some..." he panted and moaned as the feral's fingers slipped into the wet heat of his body.

Logan tried to listen to what the thief was saying but the warm silk of the channel his fingers delved into took his focus. He stroked slowly, making his lover emit the most delicious sounds. 

"I wann take ya just like this. Wanna feel those silk stockin's around my hips and I plunder ya." he groaned, feeling caught up in the game they were playing. Remy moaned and blinked at the feral.

"Yes....cher...but...de drawer." he panted as Logan's stroking began to include a thumb rub on the swollen clit.

"Ok, Baby." Logan said softly and reached to yank the drawer open. His blue eyes peered into the cubby and he gave a short chuckle. In the midst of half packs of smokes, hair ties, playing cards and lube was a very large box of condoms.

"Somethin' else ya got while ya were out today?" he asked as he forced his way into the box and pulled out a strip of foil packets. Tearing one off with his teeth, he slowly pulled his fingers from his lover and stole another deep kiss.

He put the foil square on the bed and broke the kiss. Smiling at the dazed look on Remy's face, Logan pushed up off the bed. Looking with great heat at the half naked body in the bed, he began to work off his jeans. 

Remy seemed to wake up and suddenly there were soft fingers tugging the zipper down, pulling the thick cock out.

Licking the kiss bruised lips, Remy glanced up at his lover and smirked before leaning in and taking the thick length into his mouth. He paused a moment as Logan made the most incredible growl.

Trying not to smile too much, Remy began to move his head. His sinful mouth working magic on his lover's length.

The Feral fisted both hands in the Cajun's hair and rocked with the stroking mouth.

"Oh Gods, Ya have the most incredible mouth, Baby." he grunted and felt his climax hovering closer. Remy's cheeks hollowed as he drew hard on the feral's cock. The pressure being delicious but not where Logan wanted thing to end. Loosening his grip he cupped the Cajun's cheek and stilled the bobbing head.

"Want to feel you inside, Darlin'." he mumbled and pulled the thief to his feet. Taking a heated kiss from the full lips, Logan guided Remy back to the bed and laid him down. Climbing over his lover, Logan felt the silk of the stocking clad legs wrap around his hips.

Leaning up on his knees he caught the little foil packet. He tore it open and rolled the bit of latex down his cock before leaning back down to look deep into his lover's eyes. Remy seemed to be deeply touched the his feral would give him this little concession.

Holding the red gaze, he shifted to line himself with the wet core of Remy's sex. He grasped one hand and threaded their fingers together. 

Breathing together, they melted into another kiss as Logan thrust himself deep into Remy.

The cry the thief let go into their kiss made Logan's spine tingle. Slowly easing back out he broke the kiss and watched his lover's face as he plunged back in.

They rolled and bucked to a fast, hard rhythm. The feel of the Cajun's body around his cock made Logan growl and sink his teeth into the white shoulder.

Hissing with pleasure, Remy clenched his inner muscles making the thrusts come that much harder. It was hot, and hard and so incredible. Grasping the Cajun's hips, Logan lifted them off the bed and gave in to the Wolverine's harsh need.

Loud moans, the slick slap of skin on skin and breathy growls filled the room. They pushed and pulled, trying to find that perfect friction. Logan's aggression spiked with the intensity of Remy's scent.

Deep, forceful and claiming, the thrusts took Remy's breath away. Panting and clinging to his lover, the empath was lost in the emotions and sensation.

"L-Logan...close..." he gasped out as the feral shifted angle and the Cajun slipped over the edge. Tiny muscles twitched and tightened around the feral's cock, making him follow the thief into a chorus of cries and growls. 

They fell together, blinded by the pleasure and passion. The latex sheath catching the feral's flood, as it was supposed to.

Panting and still clinging together, the couple blinked their way back to reality.

Smiling like a satisfied cat, Remy ran fingers down the feral's sweaty back.

"Mon Amore, you sho' know how ta make dis Cajun scream your name." he purred and kissed the dazed man sweetly. Logan chuckled as he eased back to remove the condom.

"Yer the only one I want ta hear screamin' my name." he said and settled on his back. Remy quickly removed the remaining clothing. He let out a sigh as the corset came off.

When the naked body pressed to his side, Logan curled his arm around his lover. Remy nuzzled his face against the man's chest.

"Je t'aime." he whispered and Logan stroked up and down the thief's back.

"Love ya too, Baby. More then ya could ever know." he said softly. When a contented sigh they dozed off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next three weeks were spent with Remy getting to know his new body and how it moved. The dancing and subsequent self defense, had proven to them both that Remy's skill wasn't that impaired. 

Training sessions with Logan, Scott and whom ever else they could enlist, had them convinced that the Cajun still had it.

A new uniform was ordered, Remy made adjustments to the trench coat. Hidden pockets and such, to hold all manner of things that could turn into charged projectiles.

They also began the process of trying to reverse the curse. Something Remy fervently hoped would work. Charles had certain magic users he trusted come to the manor. They all would try what they could to divine the original incantation. It was tedious and trying. Remy got sick of getting his hopes up only to be told, again and again, it couldn't be done this way. He had to find the gypsy who cast it.

Of the circus there was still not hide nor hair. Charles kept a look out for any ripple or whisper. He was always sorry to tell his friends there was nothing.

Remy slowly got used to being in the female body but it wasn't normal or comfortable all the time.

Then, Logan had to go on a solo mission for Charles. Remy was strangely frustrated by the fact. He knew he wasn't in danger with Logan gone but he still felt alone and exposed. The three days before Logan had left, the Cajun was oddly insatiable. 

They put the box of condoms to good use before Logan left. Remy finding every chance and excuse to draw his lover into a bought of vigorous sex. 

They were getting used to the new body and the things it did to both of them. Remy had decided he liked to be on top. Something that Logan indulged, for a bit, before the Wolverine would flip the thief over and rut for completion. The night before he left, they got almost no sleep. Testing to see how many orgasms Logan could give his lover. 

Now alone in the big bed, Remy felt frustrated and irritable.

He marched down to the kitchen the second morning Logan was away and scowled at Jean and Hank. He grumbled about their cheery 'good mornings' and poured a cup of coffee. He sat on the stool frowning, snapping when spoken to.

He couldn't explain it if he tried. He just hated everyone. He wanted to kick Bobby for simply being alive. Jean's voice grated on his nerves. And even his beloved Stormy seemed to be a bitch this morning.

After making several rude replies to questions, Remy stomped out of the kitchen and went back to their rooms.

Throwing himself on the empty bed, he hugged Logan's pillow to his face. It was permeated with the smell that was Logan. The deep lung full of his lover's scent made the Cajun begin to inexplicably sob.

He fell asleep and had frustratingly erotic dreams about his absent lover. Waking up angry again, this time at Logan for being gone, Remy went for a walk around the grounds. Thinking a smoke or four and some quiet thoughtful time might help him shake this strange irrational anger.

When the walk didn't do anything but make his stomach ache, the Cajun slumped back into the house. He drank another cup of coffee and sulked around the rec room. 

Rogue and Bobby's incessant chatter made the thief snap at them to shut up. They both looked at his with wide startled eyes. Rogue's green ones slanted and she smirked with malicious glee.

"What's wrong, Swamp Rat? PMS?" She let out a snicker at the stunned expression that crossed the empath's face.

Remy felt a cold rush over his body and he sat down, arms wrapped around his waist.

"MON DIEU!" he shouted and stomped out of the room cursing and swearing under his breath in French.

Bobby and Rogue rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing.

He marched to Jean and Scott's quarters and banged on the door.

"Jeanie, I don't care if you an' Cyke are shaggin'! I need to talk to you!" he called in a desperately strained voice.

After a moment, Jean opened the door looking concerned and surprised.

"Scott is in the Danger Room, Remy. What's wrong?" she asked, reaching out to the fidgeting Cajun. Remy pushed past her into the suite and sat on the sofa.

"Been feeling angry and snappish. And I can't explain it. Wanted to punch Bobby for breathin'. Den Rogue said someting that made me worry." The boy twisted his hands together before looking up at the concerned woman. "Jeanie, tink I've got PMS." he said in a whispered voice then clutched his arms around his waist.

Jean controled the giggle that wanted to slip out. She thought something life threatening had happened. She cleared her throat and sat next to the frightened boy.

"Rems, it's going to be ok." she assured him. "I'll show you what to do and I have some Midol. That will help with the cramps." She said and rubbed her hand down his back. Remy turned his faced into her neck and began to cry, again.

"Sorry, Jeanie, don't know why I keep ballin'." he said, hiccuping softly. Jean held the sobbing girl and comforted the scared boy inside.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Remy. You can trust me." she whispered and pushed back the copper hair. She handed Remy a tissue. The thief took it and wiped his face.

"Tanks, Jeanie." he said and gave her a watery smile. Jean shook her head and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Come on, let's get this over with. I fear you might flush so much you'll pass out before we get through it." she teased making the Cajun whine and slump after her.

He was thoroughly freaked out.

He couldn't believe he had to endure this. 

While Jean was teaching him a bout...Tampons....The thief had been suddenly racked with the most unusual and painful deep muscle cramps he had ever felt. It was like an intense and deep down ache that couldn't be soothed. He had been further horrified by the need to use said Tampons.

Now he was curled up in a pout on the couch in Storm's loft. She handed him a mug of herbal tea to wash down the pills Jean gave him.

"There, Padnat. That should help rather quickly." she assured tenderly. She took a seat next to the miserable Cajun and turned on a movie for them to watch. Something sweet and romantic. It ended up making the, now high, Cajun cry.

Seeing the glassy eyed mess Remy was, Storm let him sleep in her bed like old time. Grateful for the warm body and the affection, Remy slipped into a deep slumber.

The next five days were sheer hell for the empath. Between the volatile emotions and the strain on his shields, Remy had snaped, snarked or out right yelled at everyone. Including Kurt, who just happened to be standing there at the time. 

By the time the boy's female body had worked through it's cycle, the whole mansion was looking forward to the end.

When Logan returned home, he was filled in on what his lover had put them all through.

He tried not to laugh, much. 

He was amused by the threats of locking Logan and Remy in the boathouse next month. He knew Scott had no leg to stand on, Jean was a right cow when she was on the rag.

Making his way to the library, Logan found his lover sitting in the window seat reading.

"Hey, Baby." he said when the thief looked up. Remy dropped the book and lunged for his lover. Wrapping his arms around the feral, he hugged Logan as hard as he could.

"Dat was de worst week of my life." he muttered and refused to let Logan peel him off.

"Darlin', you sure made an impression on the rest of the house." he chuckled. Remy's head came up, auburn brows wrinkled.

"Ain't funny, Logan." he said in a dark voice. Logan sobered instantly. Remy sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, Cher, can't help it. Still feeling bitchy." he said and took the feral's hand. They walked back to their rooms and Remy listened to the Canadian talk about the mission.

Remy related some of what he went through, there were parts he would never be able to share with anyone, it was just too weird.

Logan kept his face sympathetic and neutral. He didn't want to make the Cajun angry again by being amused.

After the fifth wave of Logan stifled amusement made it through their link, Remy pulled away and went to sulk on the bed. 

Logan racked his brain and suddenly a sliver of a memory filtered up to him. Smiling softly, he told his brooding lover he would be right back. 

Trotting down to the kitchen, Logan rummaged through the cupboards until he found the things he needed. Whistling to himself, he took his supplies and returned to their rooms. 

Locking the door, he made his way over to the sofa and laid out his items. Logan made sure Remy's favorite martial arts film was in the player. He carefully set up a pair of shot glasses and a full bottle of whiskey. 

Then the feral went to the bedroom and collected his pouting lover. Picking up the smaller body easily, he ignored Remy's protests and carried him to the sofa.

Not answering the demands to know what he was up to, Logan tucked a throw around the thief's lap and then took a seat next to his lover.

"I'm gonna help ya change yer mood, Love." he said simply and set about making a smore. 

When he had the graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows all in place, he turned to Remy and smiled wide.

"Do the honors?" he asked and nodded to the sweet in his thick fingers. Remy tried to hang on to his resentment but it wasn't happening. 

Faced with his lover's thoughtfulness and desire to make him happy, Remy gave in. He gently charged the confection enough to melt the chocolate and marshmallows just right.

After they had eaten a few, Logan handed the Cajun a shot and turned on the movie. Remy snuggled against his lover's side and smiled.

Logan knew him so well, didn't matter what sex he was, the feral knew what the soul inside needed. He leaned over and gave Logan a sticky kiss and then began to build another smore.

"You are too good to me." he said and smiled honestly at his lover. Logan shook his head and kissed the chocolate smear off Remy's chin.

"Other way around, Darlin'."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The information on Remy LeBeau had been slim to none for months now. Essex tapped a pen on the reports before him. 

In the past month the Cajun thief hadn't been seen at all. The X-men seemed to not take any issue with this. They were more focused on a new team member that his informant had nothing on.

Cursing to himself, he stood and crossed the room. He hoped they hadn't tried to kill the Cajun again, that would set his work back ten months while he cloned the empath.

He needed to focus. He knew Remy wasn't really dead. If the boy had died, Essex knew he would have felt it on the psi level. 

Nothing that expansive had occurred. Remy had, however, suffered a great influx of energy. So maybe he was laid up in McCoy's lab. 

Essex frowned and paced back to his desk. He pondered the thought and then let it go. He would have to inform his spy that more was needed. 

They would have to get closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, Remy seemed to have settled down once more. Logan and the thief found a mostly normal place to exist in. The ate, slept, trained, went drinking, made love. Things were just a little altered in some of the activities.

The training was where the thief focused his frustration and anger. He put all the emotion into his blows, into the sparing and acrobatics. He used his despair and fear to fuel his training.

After a particularly intense session with the majority of the team, the Cajun remained in the Danger Room. Practicing with his bo. 

He wanted zero hesitation with his changed grip on the weapon. After another hour, Remy felt he was doing much better with the new grasp. 

He headed for the women's locker room, the team had all decided that it was best for them all if the Cajun showered with the girls. Logan really didn't want the other guys around his mate while they were all wet and naked.

Chuckling, Remy stripped out of his workout clothes and stepped into the empty showers. Turning on three heads and angling them toward his body, Remy indulged in a long shower, as hot as he could take it.

Billows of steam filled the echoing room, muffling sound and giving an other worldly atmosphere.

Scott made his way down the hall toward the locker rooms. Jean had forgotten her wedding ring when she showered after training. She was in the midst of 9th grade chemistry and asked him to fetch the ring before it got lost.

Grumbling to himself, he made his way to the women's locker room and pushed through the doors. Instantly the wall of steam alerted him that either someone had left the showers running or there was a team member bathing.

Moving silently, he hoped to grab the ring unnoticed. He tip toed across the tiled floor and made his way toward the sinks.

As he reached out and wrapped his fingers around the gold band, the smokey sound of Remy's voice filled the air. The Cajun still had that honeyed southern drawl and his female voice was just as seductive as his male.

Scott froze, rooted to the spot, as the Cajun sang an old spiritual. Beyond his own control, the team leader began to creep toward the shower room. 

Standing at the threshold. he panted in the damp air and tried to will his feet to turn around. Slowly. he peeked around the corner and the shapely form of Remy came into view.

The thief was enjoying the hot water and lathered his full curves with lots of soap. Runnels of soapy water poured down the creamy skin and drew Scott's eyes lower. His mouth went dry and he felt his cock thicken with interest.

Remy turned under the spray and the peeping mutant got a full frontal view of Remy's female body. The thief had gotten the hang of shaving and found he preferred hair only on his head. The mutant leader thought he might pass out from lack of blood in his brain.

The things that flashed through his brain were dirty and erotic. He couldn't believe he was staring like this. What the hell was wrong with him?

He licked his lips and wondered idly what Remy tasted like. Images flashed in his head of the Cajun laid out beneath him, moaning like Scott had accidently overheard when passing the couple's rooms once.

His stomach tightened and he clamped his lips together as a groan tried to jump out.

He was startled out of his lascivious staring by the sound of someone pushing the doors open.

"Rems, ya in here, Baby?" Logan's voice called through the steam. Scott felt his blood run cold and he darted silently across the room. He prayed the thick steam hid his movements from the feral.

Logan walked toward the shower room a smile on his face, until he reached the door. 

Stopping dead, he turned his head and sniffed. A dark looked came over his face and he moved into the shower room.

Seeing his lover jump and look at him with surprise, he realized Scott had been spying. Turning back to the locker room, he began to search. But the leader was long gone.

The Wolverine was livid and felt the pull to be territorial.

Remy turned off the water and grabbed his towel. Padding to the feral, he reached out to stroke the burly arm.

"Cher, what's wrong?" he asked feeling the anger and possessiveness over their link. The soft touch snapped the feral and he turned golden eyes to the Cajun. Remy was overwhelmed by the emotional surge and staggered back a little.

Wolverine caught the wet thief up in his arms and pulled the body close. A low guttural growl echoed in the tiled room. Remy floundered to not be caught under the intense feral emotions the Wolverine was pushing out. 

He couldn't hold back the small cry that slipped out as Wolverine pressed Remy against the wall and took a savage kiss.

The threat of another alpha male around his exposed mate had sent the feral into a claiming spiral. 

Remy tried to form words but Logan was sucking the air from his lungs. The feral lifted Remy up, cupping the rounded ass in a hard hold. 

"Cher---Wait---what--" Remy tried to speak but every word was met with a biting kiss. There was the trill of a zipper and suddenly Wolverine was IN.

Remy cried out and tried to hang on to the big man. Spots dancing in his vision as the very large cock drove into his body. 

The feral's hips snapping with hard deep thrusts. Claiming the mate as his and his alone. His thickness made the thief groan and clamp his eyes tight. He hoped his lover got control again before the finish.

Wolverine was lost in the empthic feedback that always happened when they mated. His plunging hips almost violent in their passion. Remy was hanging on, trying to breath as his body was wracked with pleasure. He gasped for air and let out a long moan when the orgasm swamped him.

Scenting his mate's climax, the feral began to thrust harder and faster. His back arching in the moist damp air and his powerful hips jostling the limp thief with each buck.

Suddenly he let out a loud barking sound and his cock cramped before spilling liquid heat deep into his mate's body. Remy blinked his eyes open bleary with afterglow, then the reality set in.

"FUCK!" he shouted and pushed at his lover's chest. "Vous fils de pute!" he swore and pushed the dazed feral away. Logan's cock slipped free and that seemed to bring him round. His face took on a look of profound guilt.

"Rems....Baby...I'm-I'm sorry...I didn't..." he stammered as the Cajun glared at him and shook his head.

"I know!" he snapped and picked up his fallen towel. "It was Wolverine. Don't mean Remy ain't still pissed off." he shouted and wrapped the towel around his female parts. "What the fuck prompted dat?" he demanded and stared daggers into his lover. Logan sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I came looking for ya and ...I smelled Scott in here. He was standin' at the door there, not moments before I came in. The scent was strong and it was thick with lust. He was fuckin' peepin' at ya and it turned him on. I am sorry, The beast snapped. He had to reassert his claim." he said, his voice dipping to guilt again. He knew he should have had better self control. 

Remy sighed and ran his fingers through his wet hair. He knew Logan didn't mean for it to happen. This was exactly what he had been telling Jean he was afraid of. 

Remy was pissed off but also knew he'd probably be safe. Ro and Jean had explained in excruciating detail about fertile days and unfertile days. 

"I know...I--just give me a few seconds." he said, holding out a hand and walking away from his lover. 

The thief could feel the warmth slipping down his thighs and couldn't stifle the mixed emotions he felt. There was a part of him that was growing. It was a small voice that whispered "it's the only way to break the spell". 

Turning the shower back on, Remy cleaned up and tried to let go his fear.


	12. Chapter 12

Logan and Remy made a tense pair as they walked down the hall. The Cajun was getting past the fear now. He was almost one hundred percent certain he was safe from The Wolverine's slip in control. Still, the fact that Scott's peeping had prompted it, left them with another issue to deal with.

Remy reached out slender fingers and caught his lover's large hand. The feral stopped walking and looked at his mate with a hopeful expression. 

He felt so damned guilty. He knew how much Remy was terrified of what his new body could do. He had lost his self control. 

What if he had been angry instead of possessive? What could he have done to Remy? 

The Cajun's smokey voice broke through his thoughts.

"Cher, maybe we talk to Scotty alone? Tink it might be a bit more dangerous iffen Jeannie be der." he suggested and tried to empathically sooth his lover's guilt. Logan's brows went up and he snorted.

"Think ya might be right, Darlin'. The things Red might do to the boy would be much meaner than anythin' I'd do." They shared a chuckle... and a shiver.

The couple continued on until they reached the door to Scott's office. Logan knocked twice with his free hand and then pushed the door open.

Scott was sitting behind his desk and stood suddenly as they came in.

"Can I help you with something, Logan?" he asked, putting as much irritation in his tone as he could muster. Remy's eyes narrowed and Logan chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, ya sure can." he growled and slammed the door behind them. Logan could hear the way Scott's heart rate had kicked up as they came in. 

He stood facing the mutant leader with a thundercloud expression. Remy took a seat in the visitor's chair and crossed his long legs. He flicked his still damp hair over his shoulder and smiled at Scott. The smile was sickeningly sweet.

"Scotty owes us a'pology now, don't he, Cher?" the Cajun said and cast a glance at Logan over his shoulder. Scott took a deep breath, the thief was playing him, he knew it. But he wasn't about to admit anything until he knew how much they knew.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Gambit." he said using the Cajun's 'working' name on purpose. 

Logan moved so fast, Scott almost missed it. One minute, he was standing by the door glaring. Then suddenly, the feral was right in front of the desk, leaning in and breathing heavily.

"Ya know damn well what he's talkin' about, Cyk! I could smell ya. Ya were there, spyin' on Remy while he was showerin' and ya were gettin' off on it!" his voice was graveled and deep. Scott tried to keep his body still, his pulse hammering like a rapid.

"I-I...I was only there getting Jean's wedding ring. She is in the middle of preparing her fall classes....I don't know what you think, Logan, but-" The stream of words was abruptly stopped when Logan hand wrapped around the mutant's throat. 

"I'm just gonna say this once, Scott." he said with a dangerous tone, his blue eyes hard and steely. "Ya pull anythin' like that again, ya even look at my mate cross eyed, and I WILL geld ya."

He pushed the man back as he let go of the flexing throat. Remy stood up and took the feral's arm, pulling him back a little.

"Easy, Cher. Iffen Scotty say he's sorry and promise not to do it again, den Remy 'cept it." He said and pushed a little soothing out through the link he shared with Logan. 

He could tell the Wolverine was beginning to get riled up again. He really didn't want to have to explain to Jean why Logan had neutered her husband, should the feral lose his temper again.

Scott straightened his shirt and ran a hand over his throat. The pair stood looking at him with expectation. Knowing he was caught and nothing but a confessing apology was going to save his balls, Scott nodded his head.

"I-I'm sorry, Remy. I was out of line." he cleared his throat as the words seemed to stick. "And you as well, Logan. I know Remy is your mate and I was wrong to watch he-him." he said and hazard a glance at the feral's face. 

Logan was still stern but he gave a grunt and wrapped his arm around Remy's waist.

"Better keep that in mind. And ya have Rems to thank that we didn't bring Jeannie into this." he added and then pulled his smirking lover out the door.

After that near fiasco, things seemed to settle down again. If Jean picked up anything she didn't let on. For that, the Cajun was relieved. It would put a kink in his growing close friendship with the woman. He had come to rely on both Jean and Storm now that he was a she.

Remy's skill with his new body continued to improve, until he was once more at his peak. The constant searching for a solution to his transformation didn't stop. 

But still the couple were let down when information about the carnival was zilch. The attempts to find a counter spell, or one to break the current spell, were prooving less and less hopeful. 

Logan was about to put a stop to that avenue of research. He couldn't take the way it depressed his lover. When yet another so-called magic user got the Cajun's hopes up, only to tell him the same thing they all said before. 

Without the original incantation there was no safe way to change Remy back. 

One such attempt had caused the Cajun twenty-four hours of vomiting and fever. Logan had cared for his ailing lover, the whole time cursing the jackass who fed Remy the potion that made him sick. He cursed the gypsy who had turned his lover upside down and he cursed his inability to do anything about it.

Remy recovered but they were both more gun-shy about new magic users. Charles understood their frustration and worry. He was feeling a lot of that himself with the sheer lack of anything to go on.

The weeks slipped by. 

Remy went on a successful mission that, unfortunately, got them some coverage with the press. The Cajun tried to keep to the background, not wanting his enemies to get even the slightest inkling of his situation.

The couple continued to explore the new aspects of their sex life. Finding the delight they took in each other hadn't waned or changed one iota. Logan still craved the Cajun the way he always had. Remy still longed to feel his lover's passion as he always had.

It was getting warmer as the summer grew to it's zenith. 

The middle of July. and Westchester was sweltering. 

Remy was sitting on the back patio, dressed in a white tank top, a pair of Logan's boxers and nothing else. Long red hair tied up in a knot as the heat of the late evening settled on the mansion. 

He propped his long legs up on the garden wall. Scowling at the toes of his feet. Ro' and Kitty had tricked him with promises of bourbon and dark chocolate. Instead he got a wine cooler and his toenails painted the same color that his charge manifested. Bright fuchsia. 

Sighing, he took a deep pull from his smoke. Bottle of perspiring beer between his legs and he blew long plumes of smoke into the blueing sky. The Cajun's creamy skin was damp all over. There was a steady trickling of sweat between his ample breasts, it made him forgo a bra.

The sheer weight of the humidity made him feel like he was back home. Everyone else was hiding inside in the air conditioning and fans. He snickered at their northern blood and settled in to bask in the cloying warmth he so relished.

Logan had gone to scout the woods, there had been some strange blips on the security scanner. Remy waited with infinite patience for his lover's return. He hoped that he could convince the feral to spend the night outdoors. He knew the temperature didn't effect Logan the same as the other mutants in the manor. 

The trees stirred with a small delicious breeze. The empath gave a blissful sigh as the air buffeted over his skin, causing goose-bumps at the contrast on his damp flesh. Under the thin cotton, the shiver made the pink nipples stiffen and contract. Still getting used to the intensity of that reaction, Remy let his head fall back.

Logan came up the path from the woods. He had found strange smells and evidence of someone hanging around the edge of the property but nothing concrete.

Coming up from the lower lawn, he caught the change in wind direction as the most intoxicating scent filled his nose. It was like honey and cinnamon mixed with the musk of sex. It said one word to the feral beast within him. 

Remy

Picking up his pace, he moved to the scent and stepped over the low wall surrounding the flagstone patio. The silver blue light was taking over from the orange and pink sunset. 

Sitting in a lawn chair, legs propped on the wall, knees wide, Remy seemed to be dozing in the damp evening air. 

His keen eyes could see glisten on his lover's skin as the thief drank from the dripping bottle, before returning it to the nook between his thighs.

Since Remy had changed, Logan had found there were many things he liked about this new body. 

Not that it was better mind you, just different. But the core of anything that he liked about the Cajun, was that it was Remy's. 

Remy's thighs spread so invitingly. Remy's rounded breasts with perky nipples standing out in the thin cotton. Remy's sensual mouth parted to take a drag on a stump of a cigarette. 

The wind wafted again, his skin began to tingle. He inhaled deeply, there was a added edge to Remy's scent. Something Logan had missed the first time. Something that made a low growl start in his belly. He felt the Wolverine creeping up. 

What was that? 

It was enticing and primal. Like the musk that drenched the Cajun just after climax. Something that made his cock instantly swell in his jeans.

Remy heard the growl and his head turned to smile at Logan. The look on his lover's face made the thief freeze. 

There were only two reasons the burly Canadian would have that expression. 

If his most hated enemy, Victor Creed had suddenly strolled up,

OR

The Wolverine wanted to fuck Remy.

Felling the low down tingle in his belly, Remy licked his lips and raised a brow.

"Som'ting Remy can help you wit, Mon Amore?" He purred and extended a hand to the feral.

Logan felt his mind regressing. He felt the Wolverine push him aside and take the controls. He stepped forward slowly. One large hand coming out to clasp Remy's and pull the cajun to his feet. Remy caught the bottle before it hit the stones. 

"Whoa, almost made me smash dis bottle, Bebe." Remy said and then his words were stopped as Logan drew his mate against his chest. Hungry lips sucked a deep claiming kiss.

Wrapping his arms around Remy's body, he lifted the thief into his arms. The feral trailed the kiss down the long elegant neck. Without speaking, he turned and walked back toward the woods with his prize in hand. Remy giggled and wrapped his legs around his lover.

"Feelin frisky, Bebe?" he asked and nibbled on Logan's ear. Feeling buzzed from the beer and the influx of his lover's intense arousal, Remy was flying high and looking forward to a good rough tumble.

When they reached the trees and Logan lifted his head to look around, Remy got the first clue that Logan wasn't driving. 

The feral's nostrils flared and he scented the air checking for danger. Grunting to himself, he latched on to the Cajun's collarbone once more. He moved toward a grassy little area he had passed earlier.

Remy tried to put his feet down but the Wolverine refused to let his mate out of his arms. 

"Cher, wanna touch you too." he said licking at his lover's ear, knowing it made the gruff man melt. To the thief's surprise, he responded by taking Remy to the ground and pinning the smaller female body beneath him.

The chink of adamantium blades made Remy still. He watched with wide eyes as the feral deftly shredded the small garments the shivering Cajun had on. Remy finally heard the alarm bells ringing in his head. Putting a palm to Logan's chest, he tried to catch the feral's eyes.

"Logan, slow down, Mon Amore." he said softly, trying to bring his lover back to the fore. But there was something that Remy and logan didn't know. 

And that was the fact that Remy's female body was in season. 

The feral's base instincts kicked in instantly. The only thoughts that Logan could pick up from his beast as he struggled to get control back, were "Mate Ripe. Must breed, must take Remy-Mate and make pups."

Logan tried with all his might to take back his body but the Wolverine was not going to be denied.

Remy felt his heart flip over as the gold eyes came up, he Wolverine grunted out the simple words to the stunned thief.

A rush of heat and cold raced through Remy and he tried to push Logan off. It was like trying to push a mountain.

Gasping in the feedback of Wolverine's arousal and lust, Remy was losing his focus. His sex throbbed with need and Logan's hands were moving everywhere. One wide palm lifting the rounded bottom off the ground while the other fumbled with the zipper on his jeans. 

Remy tried to speak, to gasp out his lover's name. Hoping it would bring Logan back to the fore. There was no help for it. The Wolverine was not letting go.

A fierce and possessive kiss took the last thought of stopping him away from Remy's mind. Moaning in to the kiss, Remy lost himself in the wave of desire.

Wolverine finally got his cock free and giving it a hard stroke, he pushed harder between Remy's thighs, spreading them. Taking Remy's mouth again in a heated kiss, Wolverine rolled his hips, plunging deep into the velvet heat.

Remy cried out at the sudden and swift penetration. The stretch and pressure making the empath see stars. Wolverine didn't give his lover a chance to acclimate. Deep hard thrusts and gripping hands lifted the thief off the ground and into his arms.

Holding Remy in his arms, braced on his knees, Wolverine began to Fuck. Loud primal grunts and Remy's high pitched cries lifted into the darkening sky. 

The sensations seared the Cajun as he felt the fullness within his body. The pull and tug as Wolverine pulled out.

Overcome with the pleasure and the fierce love he felt from his lover, Remy keened loudly as the first crest washed over his shivering body. Wolverine made a deep sound as the mate's body clenched him tight. He shook his head, fighting the relese. He cupped one massive hand under his mate's little bottom and fisted the other in the silky strands of Remy's head. 

Held and filled and riding the flood of his lover's passion, Remy was unable to fight the incredible feeling. The Wolverine worked hard to make the Cajun shatter several times in glorious climaxes that piggy backed on each other. 

The mate's scent spiked and Wolverine gave a deep rumbling growl. He couldn't hold it back any longer.

Remy was reeling in honey slow bliss, when he felt Wolverine spill into his quivering channel. Blinking, trying to gather his wits, the Cajun was once again halted in his attempt to stop the feral. 

Wolverine pulled from the mate's body, still hard. With sure hands, he flipped Remy over and entered again, this time from behind. 

Holding Remy up on hands and knees, one hand covetously over the thief's belly and the other clasped around one breast. Remy cried out, at the deeper penetration and saw stars as the feral's questing cock found a magic place inside the female sex. 

As the thrusts grew more intense, Wolverine's hands clutched the shapely hips hard, holding the mate still while he plunged with all his might. The slap of their meeting skin punctuated by the short gaping moans coming from his lover's lips, making Wolverine tumbled down another slope of climax. 

Remy began to gain awareness once more when Wolverine had spilled into his body for what, he thought, was the fourth time. A sudden understanding of what was happening washed over him.


	13. Chapter 13

Blinking in the evening air, Remy came back to his senses. He was laying on the cool grass, naked and rough-sex sore. 

Logan lay next to him, one arm across the Cajun's waist, one leg pinning the shapely thighs to the ground. A deep rumbling snore let the thief know his lover was out cold.

Recalling all that had happened the Cajun cursed and began to push at his lover.

"Logan." he hissed and punched at one muscled shoulder. "Logan! Wake de fuck up!" his voice got sharper. There was a snuffling sound and then the feral began to stir. Remy's heart was beating fast as the panic began to build. 

He could feel the sticky slick of his lover's seed between his legs. Shaking Logan hard, Remy squirmed to get out from under the feral's limbs. 

Cursing in colorful French, the thief struggled to his feet. Legs wobbling from the exertion and the sore muscles. He stumbled a little, catching his hands on the large tree they lay under.

"Rem?" Logan said softly. His voice was filled with worry and questions. Remy took a deep breath and looked over at his lover. 

Logan was sitting on the ground trying to right his jeans. Shaking his head Remy looked at his own naked form.

"Mind loaning me your shirt so I don't have to walk naked back inside?" he asked in a rough voice. Logan was pained by the flat tone of his lover's voice.

"Rems, baby. I am so sorry." he whispered as he stumbled to his feet and pulled his tee shirt off. "I-I...Lost control." he finished with a fierce wave of guilt that translated through their link to the shaking empath. Remy waved a hand and then held it out for the shirt.

"Not now, Logan." he snapped and pulled the shirt over his head. It fell to mid thigh covering the thief's body enough to get back to their rooms. "I need a shower." he said and moved on trembling legs toward the house. 

Logan was at a loss for how to fix this. Talk about a major fuck up.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked tentatively as he followed his lover. Remy stopped and looked back at him over one shoulder.

"You didn't do anyting, Logan. De Wolverine did." he whispered and then moved on. 

Logan was steeping in guilt and self recrimination as they slipped in the library doors and snuck up the back stairs to the third floor. 

Logan tried to help his lover when the thief stumbled on the stairs. Remy shook his hand off with an irritated "I got it!".

Once the door to their rooms was closed Remy went right to the bathroom and got in the shower. Logan sat on the end of the bed, head in hands as he listened to his lover showering the act off.

How could he have let this happen? Why couldn't he stop the beast?

After twenty minutes the door opened and Remy came out wrapped in a towel. The hot water had brought up the darkening spots the feral had left on the pale skin. Taking in a choking breath Logan ran his hands over his face. He felt sickened by himself. 

Remy could feel it all and gave a deep sigh. Walking to the dresser he pulled out some pajama pants and a tee shirt. Putting them on he shook out his wet hair and then crossed to sit next to his distraught lover.

"Logan." he said resting one hand on the feral's tense shoulders. "Bebe, look at Remy." he said, his voice low and soft. Logan huffed out a breath and looked up at his lover.

"I don't blame ya if ya hate me." he gruffed out, his blue eyes glassy with regret. Remy's brows creased and his full lips turned down.

"What de fuck are you talking about?" he asked with anger in his lilting voice. "I don't hate you, Logan. I couldn't if I tried." he said and cupped his hands around the feral's scruffy cheeks. "You my soul mate. Noting gonna change dat." he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to the Canadian's trembling lips.

"Remy know you didn't have control." the thief said and his red and black eyes softened. "Don't go getting maudlin on me. Need ya to go wif me ta see Henri." he said his voice shaking a bit on the last part. Logan's eyes grew wide and he clutched at his lover's hands.

"I hurt ya that bad?" he gasped out and another sickening wave of guilt washed over the both of them. "Why didn't you say right away?" He was beside himself. Remy shushed him and shook his damp head.

"No no shhhhh. Dats not why, Logan take a breath." he said stroking his fingers through the feral's thick mane."We gotta find out..." he said and his voice faltered. Logan swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked.

"Oh." he said softly getting what his lover was saying. "Ok. Of course I'll go with ya." he agreed and then slowly got to his feet. Remy looked over the feral with a thoughtful expression.

"Maybe you want to change first." he suggested taking in the feral's jeans. They were stained with dirt, grass and semen. Logan looked down at himself and let out a growl before heading to the closet.

Once the offensive jeans were exchanged for a clean pair and a new tee, Logan walked out to join his lover. Remy gave a small smile and took Logan's hand. Logan held his breath for a second and then he looked into Remy's eyes.

"What do you want to do if--I mean I want--" he stumbled over the words and Remy stopped them with a slender finger to the man's lips.

"We figure dat out toge'ter." he said softly and they walked out the door.

Fifteen minutes later they walked back in. 

Remy slammed the door in a huff and flopped down on the couch. Logan sighed and sat next to the pouting Cajun.

"Darlin', don't get worked up." he soothed and reached out to pull the fretting thief to him. Remy snuffled and refused to stop pouting.

"I gotta know, Logan." he whispered and turned his face to the feral's chest. Logan stroked the long back and pressed his lips to his lover's head.

"I know, darlin'. But if Hank says he can't test for it it yet, then he can't. He wouldn't fuck ya around about it." He spoke softly as he tried to comfort the emotional empath. 

Remy shifted until he was curled into the feral's lap with his face pressed to the crook of Logan's neck. There was a long few minutes of silence, just listening to each other breathe. Remy's soft voice barely broke the quiet.

"If--If I-I am...do you want it?" He asked so quietly that if Logan hadn't had enhanced hearing he wouldn't have heard it. The feral's arms tightened around the Cajun and he kissed Remy's temple.

"Darlin', I know ya ain't keen on the idea. I know it scares ya to the core. But I ain't gonna lie to ya. Never have so why start now?" he said his voice rough with his own emotions. 

"I wouldn't be against ya havin my child. Yer my mate, my one and only. To have a pup that is part of both of us...that'd be the most amazin' thing." His voice broke a little and he coughed to clear his throat. 

"But I ain't gonna force ya. I know ya got reason to be scared and I can't say I wouldn't feel that same if I were in yer shoes." He came to a stop, not used to using so many words. 

He felt vulnerable with how much he was sharing. But Remy was the one person he could be this raw and bare with. He needed the thief to know that while he wouldn't make him do it if he couldn't handle it, Logan wouldn't turn the gift away.

Remy was silent as he listened to the feral's speech and felt the warring emotions in his lover's mind and heart. Deep down the Cajun had a small part of him that believed this was the only way to break the curse. 

He also had a yearning he wasn't ready to define. The fear of what else was going to happen to his body, things he couldn't control, was still looming large. He took a slow stuttering breath and looked up at his lover. Long lashes spiked sharp as his eyes shined with tears.

"Dunno if I can do it, Mon Amour." he whispered in a shaking voice and felt instantly shameful for the fear. "I don't know what to do, Logan." he gasped and pushed his face back against Logan's neck. 

The soft sobs made Logan's heart clench. He hated to see his lover in pain. It made him agitated and angry. The surge of anger made Remy tense and cry harder. Swallowing the anger down, Logan tried to push comfort and love to his shaking empath.

"Rems, don't cry, Baby." He rocked the small form in his arms. "Whatever ya decide. I am gonna be right here with ya. Nothin' gonna drive me away." he promised and held his lover close.

"Yer mine for keeps." he vowed.

LRLRLRLRLRLR

The summer night settled into a dull swelter. Logan lay next to his love. Remy's female form covered with only a sheet. Pj's had been shucked when the humidity became even too much for the Cajun.

The feral couldn't sleep. He was feeling far too much. Losing his control so spectacularly weighed on his mind and his heart. 

Letting out a deep sigh he ran his fingers down Remy's alabaster shoulder.

"I can't ever tell ya just how sorry I am, Darlin'" he mumbled and closed his eyes trying to meditate.

Remy was oblivious of his lover's brooding. Lost in a thick fog of dreaming.

He stood on a bridge looking down at the rushing water below. Turning his head he saw himself standing there. His true body, tall and lean and male. A charming crooked smile.

"Do'n fret, Bebe. Tings gonna be ok." male Remy said before leaping into the water. He disappeared in the churning liquid.

A scream tore from Remy's lungs. Shooting up in the bed, the thief panted and began to shake. Logan was up and ready to fight in a second. Claws drawn and eyes searching for the threat.

Quickly he realized what was going on. Sheathing his claws he moved back to the bed. Remy was curled into himself. Shoulders shaking as he cried almost silently. Logan's arms wrapped around his lover's body and drew the Cajun into his lap.

"Hey, it's ok, Darlin'." he said softly. "I'm right here. yer safe, Baby." his rumbling voice seemed to soothe the thief.

"S-Sorry. Din't mean ta wake you." Remy whispered and pressed his face into the crook of Logan's neck. The feral stroked his hand down Remy's back.

"Bad dream?" he asked though it was obvious. Remy just moaned and snuggled deeper. "Wanna talk about it?" Logan offered and threaded his fingers into the long copper hair. Remy shifted a bit and peeked up at the feral.

"Was weird." he muttered. Softly he relayed what he had dreamt to his lover. When he got to the part where male Remy jumped to his death the empath began to cry again. 

Logan sighed some more and hugged the thief tighter. He wasn't a psychologist but it was clear what Remy's dream meant. 

He feared he would lose his true self. That the old Remy would die as a result of the possible pregnancy. 

"Ya ain't gonna lose yerself, not if I got anything to say about it." Logan said tenderly. "We don't know anythin' fer sure yet. But whatever Hank tells us, we will face it and get through it together." he said and moved to lay them down. On their sides facing each other, the pair shared a soft gentle kiss.

"Tanks, Cher. Just let it all get to me." Remy confessed and burrowed into his lover despite the heat. Logan smiled and held Remy close.

"Think ya can sleep some more?" he asked and kissed Remy's forehead. The Cajun made a low sound in his throat.

"Love you." the sleepy mumble was all the answer Logan got. 

LRLRLRLRLRLRLR

Essex sat at his desk pouring over reports on his current experiments. He was frustrated by a reluctant subject but knew he would prevail. There was a sharp knock at the door.

"Come in, Victor." he said and put his papers aside. The heavy wooden door swung open to reveal Victor Creed and a slender teenager. The pair advanced into the room and came to a stop before the massive desk.

"You have a report for me?" he asked his metallic skin shimmering in the diffused light. Victor raised a large hand and grasped the young male by the shoulder.

"Tell em what ya told me." he growled at the boy. The youth shook little but raised his head.

"Y-you wanted to know about what is going on with Gambit." the boy said and licked his lips. "There was a lot of rumors but I found out that Gambit ran into a Gypsy who put a spell on him." the boy blinked and waited for Essex to respond. The scientist was stunned for a beat but he folded his hands and arched a brow. 

"What did this Gypsy do with this spell?" he asked and gave the boy a smile, it was more frightening than comforting.

"Well I can't say how but I know that Gambit is changed." he swallowed hard. "Like physically...into a girl." he said and Victor chuckled dirtily next to him. Essex' face blanked and then broke into a wide grin. 

"My my my. Isn't that a tantalizing idea," he purred and his red eyes locked on the burly feral.

"Visual confirmation. Do not move on Lebeau until you have my say. I want Remy to come for a visit." he said leaning back in his chair. "The possibilities of such a transformation are more than exciting." he said and caught Victor's eye with shared malice.

"I get ta play with the little bitch at some point." was all Creed said before he tugged the gaping boy out the door behind him. Sinister chuckled and nodded to the retreating pair.

"Oh there will be plenty of Remy to go around." he whispered and began to plan.


	14. Chapter 14

Remy was a royal pain in the ass for the next few days. Logan got the brunt of it telegraphed on through their link, but he wasn't the only one. The Cajun was the definition of contrary.

Between cowering in their rooms, fearing the others would judge him for his weakness and venting red hot anger in the Danger Room or The Game Room or The Living Room or The Kitchen or The War Room. Just about anywhere he went, the Cajun wasn't hiding his light under a bushel. 

No one was safe when Remy was out of control like this. Empathic emissions went off left and right. He sparked arguments just by passing through rooms. Made others burst into inexplicable tears by thinking too hard. The telepaths had the worst time keeping Remy's tantrums from causing them migraines. 

Kurt was still apologizing for flying into a rage was the thief stomped by him, causing the blue mutant to curse both Betsy and Rogue out in three languages.

Bobby ran the other way when he saw the empath coming, after just brushing by him in the kitchen left the teen hiding in fear in the pantry for three hours.

The girls did their best to distract the thief when they could. Coming up with silly and entertaining activities in the hopes of figuring out what was bothering the empath.

Three days later, Remy had lost his cool in a training session and only by the skin of his teeth, reeled back the charge that made the Danger Room floor glow bright fuchsia. Logan finally had enough, he dragged the bristling thief down to the lab and pushed him at Beast.

"Take the fuckin's test now, Hank. Before the kid blows the whole place to shit." he said and stepped back to give them space. Remy glared at the Feral and then looked at Henry with an expectant expression.

The blue furred mutant raised his brows and glanced from lover to lover. Sensing this was something he didn't want to trifle with, he picked something up and thrust it into the Cajun's hand.

"I'll need a sample if you please, Remy." he said smoothly and went to ready the proper equipment. Remy glowered at the plastic cup before he stomped to the restroom. Logan leaned against the wall and ran his hands over his face. His inner beast chuckled, it rankled him.

"This is all yer fault, Bub. Be glad we're sharing this skin, or I'd kick yer ass so hard..." He stopped the train of thought, realizing it was bordering on psychotic. He needed to know the facts just as badly as his lover did.

Twenty-five minutes later, Logan and Remy stood facing Hank as the furry doctor watched the results print out.

Logan was tense, beyond tense, fucking concrete with tension. Remy was vibrating like a tuning fork. The empath chewed relentlessly at his thumb nail, spoiling the manicure Storm had given him the day before as a distraction.

The printer spit out the paper and Hank snatched it up. Adjusting his glasses, he read it silently. With a dry cough he looked up and smiled, only slightly.

"My friends, it appears you are going to be parents." he said, his voice low and careful. No one knew how Remy was going to respond. Logan held his breath. He watched his lover with the same intensity he would watch a dangerous opponent.

Remy seemed to freeze in place. The Cajun just didn't move for several long seconds. Looking, for all the world, like a beautiful statue of a young woman, and then, there was a blur of movement.

The slender female body spun, long fingers grasping an empty bedpan sitting on the table. Remy completed the turn and clocked Logan upside the head with the now charged hunk of metal. It wasn't enough to explode, just enough to knock the Feral down.

"Connard." the thief grumbled and then crossed his arms with a disgruntled expression. Henry gasped and gave the thief a stunned look before turning to see to the dazed mutant.

Logan picked himself up and shook his head like a dog. The purple and black egg on his forehead was already beginning to fade.

"I take it yer pissed." he said, his eyes glinting a little. Henry wasn't sure what it was that he saw flickering through the Feral's eyes, anger or fear.

Remy huffed and shook his head, long cinnamon tresses spilling from the hair tie. Red and black eyes wet with tears as he grit his teeth.

"Remy be pissed at de Wolverine." the Cajun said, glaring at Logan and looking worried at the same time. The Feral knew what his lover was trying to say. He held out a hand to the distressed doctor, waving him off.

"I'm fine, Hank. Remy has a point and more than a reason to be angry." He turned to the coiled figure and nodded toward the door. "Ya wanna take a walk so we can talk about this?" he asked and held his breath for the second time. 

Remy's exotic eyes raked over the man while pondering the suggestion. Through their link, Logan felt the swift and intense mood shift. Suddenly, he had his arms full of a sobbing thief.

"Desole, Cher. Never mean to hurt you." the Cajun whimpered into Logan's neck. "Jus so angry, me." he confessed, as the Feral corralled his lover and led them from the lab. 

Henry gave Logan a silent salute and went back to his tests. He did not envy the Canadian the mood swings ahead.

LRLRLRLRLR

Walking along the lake shore, Logan listened while Remy spilled all the fears and worries he had been building up over the last few days. He knew most of it already, having felt so much of it through their connection. What he hadn't known about was his lover's thoughts on potential parenting skills.

"Don't tink Remy make a good parent, Cher. Mere or Pere." the thief said, shaking in Logan's hold. "Remy a selfish creature, no good for a beby." The the words brought the Canadian to a dead stop.

Logan was stunned. 

He knew his lover had flaws, Hell everyone did. Logan was the owner of some choice flaws himself. But selfishness was not something he would have ever said or thought of in connection to the young Cajun.

"That's bullshit." Logan said with a gold flash in his eyes. "Ya may be a lot of things Remy LeBeau, but selfish ain't one of 'em." The Feral looked angry at the very thought of such a thing. Remy stopped walking and just stared at his lover like the man had sprouted another head. Logan shook the single head he had.

"No way! Ya may be a vain and arrogant little shit sometimes. Headstrong and stubborn as a mule often, but ya ain't got a selfish bone in yer body." He cupped the Cajun's face in his hands. "I mean, Darlin', the whole reason yer in this body right now is cuz ya were worried about me." He leaned in and pressed his forehead to Remy's.

"Ya know when someone needs emotional release and ya think nothin' of bein' there to help 'em, whether they know it or not." Remy's eyes grew large at Logan's words. He hadn't thought his lover picked up on that particular habit of his, he should have known the observant Feral had.

"Yea, I noticed. Noticed when Ro is havin' a bad day yer there to tease her out of it, even if she makes ya help her with her blasted plants. And I noticed when Scooter is ridin' the edge, when his headache pushes him too far, how ya just know what to say to make him lose it and vent his frustrations on you instead of one of the kids." Logan's blue eyes softened.

"I could go on, I've not even gotten to the things ya do fer me. But yea, I know, Darlin' and none of that is part of a person who is selfish." The Feral's voice offered no contradiction. Remy blushed and looked down. He still had such a hard time hearing good things about himself.

"Fucking Terrified, Cher." The thief confessed and curled against Logan's chest. "So many tings could go wrong, so many m'stakes Remy could make." Logan wrapped his arms tight around his lover.

"Ya ain't alone, I keep tellin' ya that. If there are mistakes to be made, we'll make 'em together." he replied and kissed the top of Remy's head. "There is no way I'm lettin' ya out of my sight now." he mumbled and took a deep breath.

Remy pushed back a little and looked at his lover. His pretty face was contemplative.

"Weird to tink ders a person growing inside me." he whispered, one hand slightly twitching over the still flat belly. Logan caught the shaking hand and pressed his own against it and Remy's belly.

"Not just any person." he said, tipping the Cajun's chin up with his other hand. "Our child. Part of both of us, Rems." He sounded awed and a little overwhelmed. Remy could sympathize with the feeling.

He pushed up on his toes and pressed his lips to Logan's. The kiss was sweet and more than a little desperate. The Feral let his lover draw what he needed from him. He would give all he had to his thief, even if it drained him dry. As long as Remy had some inkling of just how important he was to the Canadian.

Breaking the kiss gently, Logan rubbed his hands up and down Remy's back and curled an arm around the slender shoulders.

"Come on, we better get to tellin' the other's before Hank's strong urge to gossip gets the better of him." Logan chuckled at his own words and pulled Remy along after him.

LRLRLRLRLRLR

The click-clack of a computer keyboard was loud in the almost silent room. Essex sat watching the young man as he hacked one of the most secure networks on the planet. Not an easy task by any means. The man was supposed to be one of the most brilliant minds in the field, Essex acquired only the very best after all.

The young genius was sweating, and why not? Sinister had promised a slow painful death if he failed. Hense the intense expression and focus on the glowing screen and the fast flying fingers on the keys.

Essex wanted to know just what had happened to his favorite lab rat. The best way to get that information, short of abducting the thief, again, was to read Henry McCoy's files. To do that, he needed to get into the X-Men's network. To get in, he needed the hacker.

He was growing bored of watching the man sweat and compute. Really, what was th big deal anyway? If he didn't mind them knowing, he could do it himself. 

But that was the rub, he didn't want the meddling band of mutants to know he was aware of Remy's gender switch. Then they would come after him and there would be a big messy fight. Lots of shouting and blasting and name calling. It was tiresome. 

Plus he had just gotten this compound set up the way he liked. He wanted to avoid any destruction for the time being. That was why he vetoed Creed's suggestion that they just grab Remy like before. Things were different with the Cajun now.

Before, he hadn't been involved with a mongrel like Wolverine. If Essex snatched the Cajun, and he didn't have all the information and wasn't prepared for the reaction, Logan would find the thief far too easily. Resulting in the afore mentioned messy fight.

For now, Sinister was happy to gather Intel. Better to prepared than go off half cocked, he always said.

There was a flurry of clicking and then an indrawn breath from the hacker. Essex looked up to see the bloodshot brown eyes gleaming with pure insane joy.

"You are in, no way they will know for at least half an hour." he said, praying that would be enough for the frightening mutant. Sinister's silver smile glinted in the fluorescent lighting.

"More than enough time." he said and snapped his fingers. The door sprang open and Victor Creed stomped into the room. He yanked the man from his chair and began to drag him off.

"B-But y-you said if I g-got you in I could go free!" he shouted as he struggled with the giant mutant. Essex flipped his lab coat out behind him as he took the hacker's seat.

"I lied." he said absently and began tapping. The door slammed on the hacker's agonized scream. He ignored the wet thumps and pained screeching as he navigated the X-Men's data base.

Once he found Henry's files it took no time to find the Cajun's medical records. As he scanned the content, his eyes glowed bright red.

"Oh Remy, you are a Special creature aren't you?" He whispered to the computer and leaned back in his chair. 

This changed everything.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was suffering some serious writer's block for over a year now. Here's hoping anyone remembers this. I have managed a teaser to get the juices flowing again. I am trying to do this with all my open fic. When last we left our lovers they just found out the exciting and scary news and come to an understanding. A darkness was watching and plotting. The plot doesn't just thicken, it bubbles over.....  
> As always feedback is my pay, please tip big *wink*

Chapter 15

Four Weeks Later

Logan winced as he awoke to the sound of retching. Climbing from the warm sheets he stumbled into the bathroom to find what he expected. Remy was hunched over the bowl puking her guts up. It had been going on for about a week now. Whomever it was that dubbed this part of pregnancy 'morning sickness' really had no clue that it could strike anytime anywhere. Remy seemed to get hit the hardest in the middle of the night, robbing the Cajun of sleep as well as Logan. The Feral couldn't roll over and go back to sleep when his lover was suffering so.

With a bleary grunt he leaned in and settled behind the thief. One hand holding the long cinnamon strands back while the other rubbed soothing circles to the female's back. Startled a little, Logan wondered when he began thinking of Remy in female pronouns. Further delving into that subject was cut short when Remy lifted her head and gasped.

"Can't do it, Cher. Dis be worse dan any flu ‘ever had, me." the Cajun's eyes were watering and her skin looked rather pale. Logan’s heart clenched at his love’s miserable expression.

“Wish I could do somethin’ for ya, Darlin’.” he grumbled and then helped the younger mutant to her feet. “Com’on, I’ll git ya some of those crackers ‘Ro gave ya.” He soothed his hand down the sloping back as he guided Remy to the bed. He retrieved a cool damp cloth and handed it to the thief.

“S’ok, Mon Amor. Dis be a Hell of a ting.” Remy used the cloth to wipe down her face and neck. Logan slipped into the sitting area off their bedroom. He returned quickly with the organic crackers Storm had given the Cajun to help with the stomach upset.

Remy took one and crunched it and tried to think calming thoughts. Logan took the cloth and wiped it across her brow. His other hand moved without thought to the barely there curve of the Cajun’s belly. Remy’s pained face broke into a pretty smile. 

Their tender moment was broken by the sudden blaring of alarms. The Cajun startled and sat up on the bed. Logan winced at the too loud sound. He pushed his lover back down on the bed.

“No way. Yer too sick, baby.” he said his voice lifted to be heard over the noise. “Yer stayin’ here. No arguments. I am gonna go find out what’s happening. Ya lock that door and don’t open it for anyone but me, Chuck or Scooter, ya got it?” He leaned in and pressed a swift kiss to his lover’s protesting lips and then rushed out the door. 

As he raced down the hall, Logan caught the far off sounds of fighting. There were warning lights flashing and the blasting alarm horn was beginning to piss him off. He made the stairs and looked down over the railing. He caught flashes of Storm and Cyclops. The sudden flare of red followed by the floor shaking told him this was serious. Scott wasn’t holding back.

Logan let a little slack on the leash he held the Wolverine with. He jumped from landing to landing to reach his team mates as quickly as he could. His feet struck the carpet of the first floor hallway. He looked around, taking in as much data as he could.

They were Marauders. The insignia on their shoulders bore the mark of Mr. Sinister. Seeing three backing Storm into a corner, Logan released his claws and leapt on them with a roar. He fought with abandon. Wolverine taking the forefront while Logan slipped to co-pilot so he could worry. These men worked for Essex, a sick fuck with a more than disturbing fixation on Remy. He knew that that the attack posed a very real threat to his lover. His pregnant, currently-in-a-weakened-state, lover. The beast flare bright and fierce. 

Mate. Must Protect Mate and Cub.

The scene quickly became very bloody. Wolverine fought to protect what was theirs. Logan fought to take back control. It was taking too long. He had a sinking and ice cold feel of dread. As the Wolverine ripped the throat out of another opponent the link he had with Remy suddenly flared with seer blind panic. Turning on his heel he bolted for the stairs.

“REMY! NO!” he screamed as the stairs blurred under his feet. He was followed by two frantic team mates. He slammed the door to their suite open and made a bee line for the bedroom. The door came off in his hand as he screamed for his lover again. 

The room was still, silent and...empty.

The French doors to the balcony stood open letting the cool night air flap the curtains mockingly. Storm and Scott stumbled to a stop just behind him. Storm gasp with one delicate hand to her mouth.

“No!” Her blue eyes turned to Cyclops and she watched his jaw pulse.

“Essex.” he snapped and clenched his fist. They both jumped back as Logan let out a horrendous howl of anguish and turned on them with yellow eyes. Storm grasped Scott’s elbow.

“Hang on.” she hissed and bounced up into the air taking Scott with her.

Wolverine slammed the broken door against the wall and then rounded again. He tore across the bedroom and launched out the open balcony doors. Storm brought them back to the floor and pushed at Scott’s shoulder.

“We must hurry, Logan will carve a path after them.” They moved out of the suite and headed for the lower levels. Scott knew he was supposed to stop Wolverine’s rampaging, but in his heart he couldn’t blame the man.

Not One Bit.

L/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/RL/R

Remy was floating in a disconcerting world of blurry lights and muffled sounds. She could feel he body being manhandled onto a bed. She knew there was something she was forgetting, something VERY important. There was a sudden sharp and unpleasant smell that seemed to clear the Cajun’s senses. 

The thief blink into focus and felt he blood turn cold. Leaning over her with wide almost cartoon smiles were the two people Remy LeBeau actually feared in this whole wide world. Sinister and Sabertooth. That they kidnaped her in such a manner made it crystal clear just what the men had in mind.

Essex gave a little cluck and reached a silver hand out to brush the auburn hair back from Remy’s face. The way his red eyes gleamed gave the Cajun a growing sense of terror,

“All these years I have been trying to perfect the blending of your exquisiteness and talents with the indomitability of a Feral mutant. So many failures.” The mad mutant actually sounded regretful for a moment. “But then a wondrous thing happened. And I am not at all surprised that its you Remy who gives me this gift.” His words sinking in as his wandering hand came to a stop over’s Remy’s belly. The Cajun startled the scientist and the hulking Creed at his side by suddenly attacking their hold on her.

“NON!” She shouted as she caught Sinister in the face with a hard hook punch. Her feet kicked fast and managed to catch Sabertooth right in the balls. “You will never get you fil’ty hands on my beby!”. The nimble thief flipped off the table and made a dash for the double doors. No clue where she was headed but knowing she couldn’t let them get away with it. As her bare feet slipped across the linoleum floor she heard Essex’ response and it triggered a near hysterical panic in the empath.

“Bring LeBeau back unharmed and I will let you get the next child on her.” The cultured accent echoed through the lab and Creed growled low.

Remy burst thought the doors and ran in flat out terror. She couldn’t let them, she would kill herself before she let it happen. With tears running down her cheeks Remy attempted a desperate escape.

She failed.

TBC....


End file.
